The Feeling Of Defeat
by eucliffe
Summary: Lucy failed TWICE and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4th place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends? NALU! and some Sting X OC
1. The Pain and Horror D:

Hey Y'all!

And for the first time ever I'll be writing a Fairy Tail Series : Oh god this is going to suck D:  
Anyways it obviously takes place during the Grand Magic Games Arc ( I seriously do love that arc, it's like one of the best ones he made!)  
So here's a short summary:

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"The results are in!"

As I was standing in the Sabertooth booth area, the Fairy Tail guild was sweating beads waiting nervously for their results. They were doing great so far had admitted, especially when both teams merged. They even defeated our twin dragon slayers! However they were afraid of the stellar spirit mage, Lucy's scores. She scored NOTHING in the event and battle she had participated in.

It looked like as if she didn't try! However Lucy did...it's just that other people can't realize it. She admits she's weak...but she still tried?

Agh why am I saying this, she's not even in my guild! She never has met me either...but...she's a human being like everyone else.

And now the time comes

"In First Place...the winner in 5 Consecutive years!...*insertdrumrollhere* SABERTOOTH!"

The audience cheers for our feat and my guild was laughing with great pride and honor. All I did was look away and give a small smirk.

"In Second Place... LAMIA SCALE!"

There were claps again but not as much as for my guild.

No Fairy Tail was really nervous, they wanted to be first, but if not at least in the top 3 as I overheard a few of the members saying.

"In Third Place..."MERMAID HEEL!"

Okay...now I had to admit the audience was pretty shocked including myself.

They actually hoped for Fairy Tail to be 3rd place. What a huge shocker. As I peered over to their guild booth, I see tears...but they aren't for happiness. Personally I wouldn't be that upset but if I was in their condition... 7 years of being missing and hearing that your guild is the weakest ...isn't pretty.

"In Fourth place...FAIRY TAIL!"

The stadium was cheering but not as the guild expected...telling from their faces they wanted to be NUMBER 1! And basically this was their only chance at the moment.

"IN FIFTH AND SIXTH PLACE...BLUE PEGASUS AND QUATRO PUPPY!"

As 1 of my guild members comes over to me and a flying cat. I knew who it was so I just slightly turned to my side.

"Heh, those Fairies thought they;d get first place...pfft...what a joke Lector"

"You're obviously right Sting!"

That cocky, arrogant bastard...and yet I still have feelings for him! Egh

"W-whatever baka-inu..."

"You know" as he walked closer "You can admit whatever feelings you have for me!"

...He did not just say that...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID CHIHUAHUA!" as I tugged on his vest collar. "O-oi..I was just kidding.."

I pushed him off roughly "Whatever...I'm not going to fight a guy who lost to Fairy Tail's Salamander"

"U-urusaiiiii!" "It doesn't even matter for them fairies, they didn't even get a spot on that podium...just because of that Lucy girl."

Wha-! He's just going to blame this girl for their whole guild's lost! What kind of nonsense is that! There are other people at fault as well.

Anyways I'm not going to argue anymore however...not with this guy.

My cheeks tinted a light pink even if I didn't admit, it took a long time to say this...for Sting

"Y-you really d-don't have a heart do y-you?"

Sting just smirked behind her and then running back to his other guild mates.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him" Lector whispered as her rolled her tongue.

Hmph...

I raised my leg and kicked him to the other side of the stadium.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Fairy Tail's side. Lucy's POV**

"I've gone and done it...and now I'm done for."

_Is what I would never had said until I had felt the pain _

After I've heard our results I expected my guild to be smiling...however it was the contrary.

Their feelings of defeat and despair had gotten into them somehow...as if it was the end of the world?

"O-oi guys, if you're upset about the score...we didn't get last place at least?"

It was a complete silence as if the lingering feeling of no sound could be heard. "You should be the one talking...Lucy" Cana finally spoke up.  
"You're a disgrace to our guild Bunny-girl..." Gajeel exclaimed. Erza then yelled out " 3 points...JUST THREE POINTs would have made us 2nd place...A SPOT IN THE TOP THREE!"

"If you only never got 8th place in either events you took on Lucy-san..." Wendy muttered.

...What am I hearing right now!

Tears were welling up in my eyes as the comments of hatred started to crush me

"Why did you even participate!"

"YOU"RE THE WEAKEST IN OUR GUILD!"

I dropped down to me knees crying the stellar spirits out of myself  
Is this the Fairy Tail that everybody was talking about!

... I just realized...one person wasn't here...the love of my life isn't here by my side?

I quickly ran away from the despair secluding myself in a dark corner. I lay down crying and realizing what I had done to upset the guild.

* * *

**Ariane POV**

I walk around the stadium wondering about the different situations at the moment...especially that cocky baka inu -.-

And soon I picked up a weird scent. (Since she has parfum magic, she has a strong sense of smell but she is NO dragon slayer XD)

It was the smell of a fairy...but not just a fairy.

The smell of defeat as well... and I think I knew just who it was.

As I go peeking through the darkest corners, I find a what so seemed lifeless body.

At first I thought she was dead...and then I heard some soft, delicate sniffling. The stellar spirit mage opened her eyes and she stared at me?

"S-sabertooth?"

And then my tsundere senses turned on. I held out my hand for her and said while slightly turned away

"T-take my hand..."

The girl smiled and took my hand as I pulled her up

"M-my name is Ariane..."

"My name is Lucy! Nice to meet you C:"

W-wha!...she's not scared or angry that I'm Sabertooth "W-wait you aren't angry or anything?"

"Nope! why would I be?"..."well cause we are Sabertooth..."  
"But not all members aren't mean and heartless...like you!"

My cheeks burst a scarlet red as I quickly hid my face under my bangs...  
"S-since y-you seem a-alright...I-shall b-be going..."

I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction with a pouted face until...

"MATTE!"

...

...

...

After minutes of silence

"I w-want to join Sabertooth"

* * *

E.E its an awkward first chapter...I know...I know

And my OC Ariane is back in this again : she doesn't play much of a big role except for the first few chapters so don't worry if you get bored of her D':

Also I hope you like, I'll probably update every two or three days (except you know maybe not this weekend CUZ OF THE SABERTOOTH VS FAIRY TAIL BATTLE) *jizzes pants LOL

Anyways I hope you enjoed again! Review and tell me your opinion!

Japanese Translations:

**Matte**- Stop

**Tsundere**- A personality where you are all stubborn and careless on the outside but sensitive on the inside...like Taiga from Toradora! XD

**Urusai**- Shut up

**Baka-inu**- Stupid Dog


	2. A new Friendand Guild

**OMFG**

**GUYS**

**GUYS**

**THE NEW FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER... SOO ASDFGHJKL AMAZING! AAHHH!**

**Anyways here's the second chapter to this series ...OMFG I CAN"T GET OVER THE NEW CHAPTEEER!**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

If you wanna see how Ariane look like again go though here :D : albums/ee363/Sawaii-Umilia/Fairy%20tail%20OC-%20Ariane/

* * *

"W-what? ..."

"I-i said...I WANT TO JOIN SABERTOOTH!"

I can't believe what was she saying...a Fairy wanted to join one of the heartless guilds out there...

I really don't know what to say except for a "yes." I turned around and said..

"hmph..." Lucy took that as a yes however. "B-but should you tell your former guild first..."

Then there was a huge silence... a silence that released a dark aura.

Lucy then muttered evily "Why would I go speak to the guild that tortured...huh?" She was seriously creeping me out but at the same time she's getting into Sabertooth material.

"I-if's that your decision...I'll lead you back to the guild" I said as I smirked slightly at her ;)  
Lucy giggled and followed my pace as I go walk back to the Sabertooth's Crocus Garden lodge. S we get closer the lodge, Lucy was admiring how pretty everything was and how neat and organized.

...It's been a long time since I met a guild member like this... and I;m kind of happy... NO NO NO what am I saaaaying D:

As I reach toward the door handle and opened it.

Lucy's eyes gazed on how huge and vast the Lodging was...guessing from her face, it was probably better than where she lodged...but I had my mind on something else...

...

...

...

WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!

Tumbleweed and dust bunnies were rolling around as if nobody had ever lived there.

"T-they...abandoned m-me..."

"BASTARDS...HOW DARE THEY!" I go into a huge fit of Rampage throwing glass objects around not even giving a fuck if it's mine or not.

**Lucy POV**

The Sabertooth member was running around throwing objects which I wasn't even sure If it was her's or not. Hehe, it was almost laughable.

I slightly giggled at the hilarious scene...it almost reminds me of someone...

...someone who had a great sense of humor but also extremely defensive...

...Natsu... no what am I thinking now...he wasn't even there when I was horridly made fun of and suppressed. How could he be nakama now?

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I walked back to the guild's lodging after buying a ton of souvenirs for the guild along with my exceed Happy.

"Aye Natsu! Everyone will love these souvenirs...especially Luuuucy!"

I knew what he was implying...

During the wonderful shopping spree I really wanted to get something for Lucy..

..cuz you know...to t-thank her for e-everything! Egh well...

..

..

Alright...you caught me. Ever since she has become part of Team Natsu...I've always loved her. She was beautiful, her smile was so heartwarming!

Her bond's with her spirits is incredible and inspirational... As if she was the perfect girl out there.

I can't wait to see her reaction to the special thing I bought for her!

I smiled a huge grin while walking with 50 shopping bags in my hand.

"Aye!"

* * *

**Ariane POV**

It was a long train ride until I finally reached my home guild.  
Those bastards in my guild are going to get it.

It was almost midnight as me and the fairy are climbing the rocky steps to get to my guild.

For all these 7 years...I wonder...WHY THE HELL IS THE GUILD BUILT ON A MOUNTAIN!?

It makes things so inconvenient -.-

Alas, I have finally reached the guild's door. As I looked behind me...I saw the Fairy holding something...

...just what the hell is the white snowman thing in her arms. My face shows a sign of confusion and disgust as if it was a signal for Lucy to respond.

"Oh! If you're wondering what this is, this is Plue, the canis major spirit!"

T-that thing was a dog...?

I tried to smile saying "Isn't that...cute..."

I knocked on the huge wooden doors of the Sabertooth base as a large echo rings in the background.

_*DING DONG*_

As the door slowly opens...I saw two dark shadows and two flying object's above them

...just what I was expecting.

"YOU BASTARDS!" As I punched the white dragon slayer in the stomach...or what I thought it would have been him.

As the light clears in ... I see Rogue lying on the floor looking dazed as Sting laugh's behind him.

"Kukuku...I'm sorry Rogue!" laughed out Sting. I quickly bowed down to my knee's yelling out all sort's of apologies toward Rogue.

"Gomensai!"

"Sumimasen!"

"G-GOMEEEEN!"

A minute later Rogue go up instantly on his feet and glared at Sting..

"You used me as a defense?" Rogue evilly stares..

As the twin dragon slayer's started arguing, the blond girl was peeping behind the door...giving me a look whether she should enter or not.

I give a reassuring smile saying nothing was wrong with entering.

As the two dragon slayers stopped quarrelling, they look up to the a second girl come out of the door.

"F-fairy Tail's...

...Stellar spirit mage?"

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Tadaima!~" I yelled as loud as ever as I entered back into home sweet home.

I expected everyone to be partying and yelling nonchalantly...

I expected singing and dancing...however it was the complete opposite...

The whole guild looked down as ever...as if the end of the world was almost coming...

"Minna! What's wrong?!"

And then something struck me...where was lucy? She was nowhere to be in sight. I looked in every single corner of the guild until...

"If you're looking for that piece of blonde trash...we kicked her out..."

"T-trash!?" ...what was I hearing?

* * *

**And finished! This chapter was kind of slow ...and boring but it's all part of the development! Agh why can't it be next Friday already! D: I want more Fairy Tail!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**P.S My birthday is coming up on August 8****th****! I'm really stoked!**


	3. Where are you Lucy?

**Hey again!**

**Well this is an early update owo  
Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Y-you guys kicked her out?" Natsu said as he stuttered...

"Well, we kicked out bunny-girl...indirectly"

Suddenly Natsu punched the wall which causes shaking through the guild.

"Oi Natsu, do go destroying the gu-"

"WHY DID YOU KICK OUT LUCY" Natsu furiously yelled.

There was a moment of silence that even the sound of breathing could not have been heard.

Then Cana suddenly burst out.."SHE WAS THE REASON WE DIDN"T GET ON THE PODIUM!"

"just of 3 measly points, we could have gotten at LEAST 2nd place" muttered Wendy...

...

...

"Are you guys serious?"

Sparks of fires were hinting around Natsu

"THIS IS THE REASON YOU KICKED LUCY OUT!" Levy was literally on the verge of tear's hearing Natsu like this. She knew both Lucy and Natsu had mutual feelings...if she could have said something...the whole guild wouldn't have been like this.

Natsu storms out of the guild living small traces of fire on the ground

"Natsuuuuu, dokoi kuno?!" exclaimed Happy.

"... I'm going to find Lucy..."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The sight of the twin dragon slayer's made me feel queasy and...awkward but I try to keep a come composed face expression.

**"**O-oi Ariane! What is the meaning of this!" yelled out Sting.

"What in the world is a Fairy doing here Ariane..." said Rogue.

...

"Ano...this might me unexpected ...demo...I want to join Sabertooth!"

A moment of silence occurred until the white Dragon slayer broke it.

"pft...hahahahahha! out of all of Fairy tail...you wanna join?...you're the weakest from the Guild!..hahhahaha!" "What a joke!"

"Oi Baka-Inu!" Ariane yelled as she grabbed his vest collar.  
However I look down in shame with tears gathering up in my eyes.

"E-ev-ven the o-ther g-guilds t-think I'm w-weak..." I said as I crackled through tear's.

* * *

**Ariane POV**

And now he has done it again... *sighs*

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled out with a kick to his stomach

I grabbed him by his vest collar again close to my face... "If you call her weak again...I swear I'll make you live in your worst illusion for the rest of your life!"

... I then just realized the space between our faces and a bright tinge of read comes on my cheek as I throw him towards the wall.

And all he does is give his signature "dumb smirk."

"Mou! I'm tired already...come on Lucy you'll sleep in my room" I yawned.

"B-but the master..."

"He's long gone asleep!...now come!"

"H-hai.." Lucy whispered.

..Was she scared of me now? Whatever I pace back to my room leaving the twin Dragon Slayer's in the dust.

...I wonder what the master would say...

I reach the door handle to my room opening to a fresh smelling typical room with mahogany closets and dressers. A tall bookshelf filled with numerous of books and a simple looking bed.

Lucy took in a huge breath..."Wow! you're room smells magnificent! And everything is so neat.

I puffed my mouth as I let out a small hmph...

When Lucy spotted the bookshelf...she quickly ran over to it and shrieked at the amount of book I had!

"Sugoi! You're a vivid reader too?

...well those aren't what you think they are

"A-actually those aren't novels...those are recipe books.

"Ano..you see I like making different types of parfum! So I gather books from magic stores to help me."

Well I guess that upset Lucy...

"Oh I see then..."

Then I said "Anyways Good night! You can sleep on the couch over there" I said pointing to the plushy couch. "A-arigatou ne!" exclaimed Lucy.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"O-oi Sting...when is she going to wake up?"

"What do you expect from this lazy girl...Ariane! You're cousin Ichiya is here!?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"Egh I guess it's useless then..." I feel a presence come toward my ear and he whispered.

"...Men~"

I then woke up with a startle! "ICHIYAAAA!"

I then look ahead to see a blonde guy crack up in laughter at me.

STING! I'm going to kill him soon! There was a huge pout on my face as my cheeks turn red and I looked away.

And soon then another blonde start's waking up.

"N-nani... what is he doing here Ariane-san?"

Sting then turned around to gaze at here

"Oi Blondie, the master wants to know why you're here?" Sting said as he smugly smiles.

Is he serious with the nicknames...

"Sting...you're a blonde as well" I said sarcastically.

And again all he does was smirk.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Agh this storm is really hard to keep up, isn't it Happy?"

"Aye..." Happy faded as he landed into my arms fast asleep. As I look ahead ..I see an inn through all of the rain...

Beyond the inn, it seemed barren as if it was a wasteland...I guess the inn was the only place to go now before the storm clears up.

"Yosh!"

As I entered the coziness of the inn, I see an young woman covered in a cloak and hood. Not even her eyes could be seen...

"Yokoso dear human.."

Hmm somehow...she sounded really...familiar?

"I'd like a room for one.." I said gruffly. I still couldn't get over the fact that Lucy was hurt and tortured like that...but no matter BECAUSE I WILL FIND HER!

The sly woman replied "Of course dear...

I started to too feel really dizzy until I find out what she did "W-when did you?"

Then everything went black and I hit the floor hard.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"..anything for you Natsu-san." The girl smiled wretchedly. She lifts off her hood to reveal a head of short white hair and blue eyes.

Natsu then murmured... "...Lisanna..."

* * *

**And that's a wrap up for this chapter, do you like the cliffhangers so far :D**

**I'll try to update more almost every day C: **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of this story! I am really grateful for the reviews and follows! :D Sorry for the grammar or spelling mistakes! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**Japanese Translations: **

**-Dokoi Kuno- Where are you going**

**- Sugoi- Amazing**

**- Arigatou- Thank you**

**-Yokoso – Welcome/nice to meet you**

**-Nani- What**


	4. Lucy VS Ariane!

**Wooow...Over 1000 views in the past 6 days for this story...Thank you so much guys! :D**

**Anyways here's another chapter brought to you early by moi!**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I was extremely nervous as I head to the master's headquarters, walking beside me was Ariane, Sting, and Rogue.

Ah Rogue...I have to admit he was pretty cool, however ...he's too quiet.

I know there's this kind side he has inside of him. Agh my heart is beating rapidly. Why...well you could probably already hint at what's happening.

"Oi, Sting, Why do I have to come along," complained Ariane.

As we entered through the grand doors, the master was there standing...he looked nothing like the master of Fairy Tail. Actually he was a huge, muscular, old man, with half of his yukata opened.  
Also...he did not look happy.

A huge frown was spread across his face with squinted eyes.  
"**What is a Fairy doing here!" **he boomed. I was a little nervous to answer not knowing what he would do to me.

'E-eh...Sorry for the abruptness...but I wanted to join Sabertooth..."

"hmm...I do not know much about you, but resulting from the magic games...you were weak and pathetic..."

...I clenched my fists...why...shy does everybody think I'm weak.

"MASTER! What in the world are you saying, she is on the strongest celestial mages out there! Even Yukino looked up to her!" Yelled out Ariane.

W-was she supporting me?... a person I barely knew is defending me...and yet she is from a rival guild.

"Then give me the purposes why she wasn't strong!" the master boomed yet again.

I was going to respond until

"SHE WAS CHEATED OUT THE FIRST TIME BY RAVEN TAIL...I saw it with my own eyes!"

Rogue unexpectedly followed up"...she's right, the guy named Obra stopped her spell..."

And yet another person was supporting me ...Gah! and it was surprising that it was Rogue this time.

"**And the second time..."**

"CUZ MINERVA WENT ALL BULLSHIT ON HER!" Ariane exclaimed once again.

**"Oi...don't talk about my daughter like that!"**

**"**Anyways, just let Lucy join! I swear she won't upset you!"

A-ariane... she was such a great person!

"Ne Master...are you sure about this...shouldn't you let her...spar against someone?" outbursted the White Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

"STING YOU BALUT!"

What did he even have against Lucy...why is he making thing's so much more complicated!

**" Right thinking Sting...Ariane, be a reasonable match for her!" **The master outbursted.

"W-why me though!"

"**...LISTEN TO MY ORDERS!" **The master yelled.

I put a pout on my face as I said "H-hai..."

* * *

**While at Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Levy's POV**

The guild has changed a lot...Erza was a lot more serious around. Mira quit being the bar tender.

Jet and Droy stopped chasing me... (Which was probably a good thing...)

Cana stopped drinking...

GRAY EVEN STOPPED STRIPPING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

Ugh...I just want Lucy to come back...but where did she go...and why.

...I really wanted to finish reading her novel.

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

We were in the back garden...the master, Rogue, Baka-inu, and ...Lucy.

We both stood at each ends of the magic circle barrier that the master produced with his bare hands.

"This shall be an interesting match, won't it be Rogue?"

"I Honestly don't care Sting" muttered Rogue.

**"BEGIN!" **The master bellowed.

"REQUIP!" Perfume Bomb! I threw down little bottles of purple perfume releasing a large smoke cloud which covered the magic circle.

...I don't really want to hurt Lucy...yet I still don't want to lose at the same time...

I heard the blonde coughing trying ...or what it seems as if she was. I quickly ran towards her scent, however in a split second.

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN...VIRGO!"

Shit...

Quickly Lucy's smelt disappeared as she was driven underground along with her spirit. I tried to trace her scent underground...but I couldn't find it.

Then an idea popped in my head...

"REQUIP! Parfum Barrier!" Suddenly thin lines of mist was tracing around the magic circle creating zig zag's of lines. A minute later, I scent something coming up from the ground...

...however I only realized it was a different scent half a second later D:

"LOKE!"

A good-looking man appeared dressed in a Tuxedo with orange pike of hair going in every direction.

"You called...my princess?" as Lucy appeared right behind him.

"M-my parfum barrier..."

"That may work on humans...but not spirits" he smirked. "And before Lucy-sama came, it wore out"

Damn it... I guess that girl wasn't really that bad.

...

A split second later

"REGULUS PUNCH!"

I was blinded by a huge light as a large force impacted my stomach. "AGH!"

* * *

**Sting's POV**

"I-I can't believe it Rogue..." I muttered.

To think this blondie was that that strong...Ariane was being suppressed. This reminded me of a few days ago.

She was probably feeling the same thing as I did when I was being suppressed against Natsu...

I shudder with fear from that day...but I still continued watching the match...

Ariane was thrown off track with that punch and she hit the floor hard. Part of her poncho was torn off and her Sabertooth metal plate was scratched.. I was sort of worried for her... she had healed me multiple times before every time used Dragon force which led into sickening side effects.

She slowly got up and yelled

"Parfum illusion!" She blows up a red-colored mist surrounding Lucy.

"Now there's no way for this Blondie to win" I said as I smirked...

But suddenly ...a large figure appeared out of the ground "MOOOOOO~!"

"S-SHE HAD A THIRD SPIRIT ALL ALONG!"

A large axe swung at Ariane but there was too much smoke to be seen...

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

" Egh..." I suddenly woke up in a prison cellar...dark and eerie...

There were skulls in the corner and cockroaches were crawling on it. I tried to get up but I realized I as stuck to the wall with chains.

"H-how did I get here..."

Then it all struck me... "Lisanna.." I growled.

Then a womanly figure appeared in front of the cell.

"A-ah I see you woke up Natsu..." Lisanna grinned.

"LISANNA...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

She chuckles softly "You see...you were going to find Lucy-san weren't you?"

"AND!?" I growled

She then suddenly places her hand's on the prison's columns.

"YOU"RE ALWAYS PAYING ATTENTION TO HER ...NO MATTER WHAT I DO!...so now you guys will never see each other again...and don't even think of escaping...those chain's and this prison...is flame resistant!"

She laugh's evilly and the sound echoed throughout the whole prison...

"Why..."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA More Cliffhangers :D**

**Aha! Friday is almost coming yay! O hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reviewing! :D  
I'd like to here people's opinions! Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	5. Love Triangle? :O

**It's my birthday guys! ...and I'm not really enjoying it D:  
I have to fast (which means no drinking or eating food) But yeah sorry I didn't update last night...I was lazy :(**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Why are you doing this Lisanna...YOU KNOW THAT I LOVED LUCY!"

" AND I DIDN"T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN NATSU!" "Even since we rose happy...i felt a special bond between us. But after I returned from Edolas..."

The take-over mage turned around

"...You were always hanging out with LUCY! YOU BARELY NOTICED ME!"

I feel a bit guilty...no wonder love is so powerful..

"...I'm really sorry Lisanna..."

..

.. "APOLOGIES DON"T MATTER NOW! ...now you'll suffer by not ever seeing Lucy...FOREVER!"

"You little..." I blew a thin line of fire aiming at Lisanna until...

"Hmph Natsu...you don't ever learn" She pressed a red button on the wall.

"AAAAGGHHHHH!" Shock of lighting were painfully going through my body and my mind goes blank...

The last thing I heard was "I'm sorry Natsu...but this is for your own good..."

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

"GAH!" A large axe swung at me and got me off track.

Dammit! I never knew she was this strong...it's like as if she was a whole new person.

The pain was overbearing...but I still managed to stand up. "Hmph ...you're not that bad Lucy Heartfilia..." A split second later she was in the air with her whip out...

"THIS IS MY WIN!" I heard her yell out.

My mind goes blank...I didn't know what to do until...

"PARFUM CLONE!" A large smoke of parfum cover's me and a second later...a shocking image struck Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Hmph! I was sure I was going to win...after all she had no energy left until

*POOF*

Stopped in my track's and fell into the ground... "O-oka-san?"

No it wasn't really my mother...I just then realized she had cloned herself as my mother...i knew she wasn't real but I couldn't get myself to attack.

...My energy was drained out from summoning three spirits at the same time and I fell down to my knees...knowing that I lost.

*POOF* Ariane turned into herself and put her hands on her hips... "Sorry Lucy...I just had nothing in mind...I knew I couldn't lose.

"I-it's okay"...I slowly got up..

"I g-guess I'm weak after all..."

**"WAIT!"** boomed the master.

Then Sting comes up to me "You may have lost blondie...but the master think's you have true potential!" he said as he smirked at me.

Rogue also nodded simultaneously

"**YOU"RE ACCEPTED LUCY HEARTFILIA!"**

What was I hearing?

"But I lost..."

"..By not that much Lucy!" Ariane exclaimed.

"T-thanks..."

"Now come along! We need you to get a guild stamp. Ariane suddenly grabbed my hand as she was walking back to the master's office. I then glance at the back of my right hand.

"Ah! My old guild stamp...it's gone..."

"Huh" Ariane comes to a stop.

Ariane then sighs "I guess this is Fairy Tail's way of kicking you out...so heartless..."

It was hard to agree so I just nodded my head. As Ariane got out the Sabertooth stamp

She asks where I put it and what color.

"I want it on my right shoulder and make it yellow!" "Roger..."

As the mark was branded...I cinched a little. "Does it hurt?" she asks me.

I wasn't actually hurt by that...it was Fairy Tail's action...I've been in their family for over a year and this is how they treated me at the end...as an enemy...

I wanted to say something but all that came out of my mouth was " Never mind..."

She then put a hand on my shoulder... "If you need to talk about something...you could always come to me..."

"T-thanks..." I muttered.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

"Oi Rogue...you never expected the Blondie to almost beat Ariane right?"

I just nod in agreement. But my head was spinning at the thoughts of the stellar spirit mage.

She had such power...yet she was intelligent and knew what she had to do. It's as if she spot Ariane's weaknesses on spot!

Then a hand was waving in front of me. "ROGUE...what are you thinking" I looked at Sting and he was giving me a confused look.

" DON'T" TELL ME!"

Oh no "you like that Blondie don't you?"

"N-NO!" Sting just gives me his smirk.

Okay maybe I do...a little...but I just met her...

"Good luck with that Rogue...cuz I;m going to get her first!"

"Wait...what about Ariane...she likes you doesn't her."

"Her ...pft...she always pulls me by the collar and yells at me!"

That can't be true...I know what Ariane feels...she just has a different way of expressing it.

"Whatever..." I said as I turned around pretending you have no interest.

"Anyways Rogue let's go on a mission with the new blondie! ...we need money"

"We're bringing Ariane as well." "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Who do you like!? Ariane or Lucy?" Yelled out Sting.

"N-NOBODY! Stop talking such nonsense...just have some respect for your teammate..." I managed to let out.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, hiding in the corners was a womanly figure, with long dark violet hair and a strapless dress.

" Hmm... that blonde joined the guild? ...well let's just say I'll give her the same pain as I did a few day's ago" she muttered to herself leaving a small chuckle.

* * *

**OHH! Who's this mysterious woman? Pff you probably already know.**

**And this Is still for any new viewers, if you want to see how Ariane looks go here :D : **

** s1224. photobucket albums /ee363/Sawaii-Umilia/Fairy%20tail%20OC-%20Ariane/**

**(Just remove the spaces :D) And sorry if this chapter was a little boring. And yes a love triangle is going on! :O Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	6. Ambush

**Another early update...I just have no life lol D:**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

"Neh Lucy...you really did have great fighting skills back there..."

Why am I being so open! I barely know her and I'm acting as if she is my new best friend...

Pooey...

"T-thanks Ariane, but I still lost...which means I have to grow stronger!"

"E-eh...if you want...you ca- .."

I was cut off when a voice pierced our conversation "OI ARIANE AND BLONDIE!"

The baka-inu yelled out. "What do you want" I said as I gave a sarcastic expression towards Sting.

"We're going on a mission" Rogue follows

"A-ALREADY!?" me and Lucy simultaneously yells out. "Wait Lucy...your old apartment...do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked the blonde stellar mage.

"Oh...I need money!" She cried out.

"And that's the reason we're going on a mission" Sting said.

"Hmph..." I pouted as I turned around.

Lector then fly's in holding a paper. "What about this mission Sting-kun?"

Actually I jumped up and grabbed the paper from the exceed "OI!"

I looked at the details. "Its an escort mission, we have to escort a princess from the capitol of Fiore to the port of Hargeon!"

Sting then snatched the paper away from me... "and the reward is 3 million jewel!" he cried out.

"Ah! That should be enough money to find an apartment here...for my share of course."

"YOSH!" Sting yelled. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Rogue's POV **

Tch... we set out an hour later after we read to read the mission paper.

Before, I acted as if I didn't care , but I was worried about Lucy...but why?

Why am I getting myself into her that much, and biologically she was 7 years older than me..

We finally reached the train station...wait...Why trains!

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

**"**BWAHAHAHAHA!" Ariane and Lucy laughed out.

Me and Sting were groaning and slouching trying not to puke on the train.

"Y-you evil demons!" Sting and I managed to let out.

" It's not my problem I'm a sadist!" Ariane shouted out

Even though I've been riding trains since forever, I still haven't got used to the feeling...

Ariane kept picking at my partner, Sting while Lucy kept giggling at the sight.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

**Sting's POV**

The train finally came to a stop, and I was feeling fresh as ever!

"Aww pooey, I can't see Sting groan in agony and in pain anymore" I heard Ariane say.

"You little demon!" I retaliated.

The nostalgic feeling of this place, the same place where Sabertooth fought in the Grand Magic Games...the place where I lost...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Me and Rogue were finished...we were out of magic...and therefore we fell raising defeat._

_"AND THE WINNERS OF THIS TAG BATTLE IS...FAIRY TAIL!"_

_I could barely speak back then, even barely blinking an eye, we were also too injured to move.  
Rogue had fainted nearby me because of the massive attacks he was taken by the iron dragon slayer. _

_"Huh Natsu...you were that strong after all..." I thought to myself. _

_A while later...we were both on the hospital beds, covered with massive bandages and attached to wires. Master Jiemma was close to excommunicating us, but instead he felt sorry, and gave us another chance, but it was on a small whim however..._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

I see a hand waving in front of me...the hand belonging to the other blonde here..  
"Hey...are you alright? ...you were a bit dazed out..." said the blondie... I kind of jumped at the sight but I kept my calm composure...

"D-don't come near me..." I muttered.

"Ne, we can't keep standing around here, we have to get to the capital!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hey guys...there's a shortcut through the forest here to the capital" Ariane then said. We slowly followed her, ducking under the branches, jumping over the rivers.

There weren't any ambushes so far until...

***Swoosh!***

Me and rogue caught knives in our hands as they quickly spread by...there was someone out there.

" COME OUT HERE WHO EVER YOU ARE!" Ariane yelled out while getting in a defensive pose.

A minute later, 3 hooded figures came out of the shadow's with a weird symbol on their back.

I've never seen it before...are they a dark guild? One quickly swooped down aiming at us...specifically one of us.

We quickly moved out of the area but Lucy was caught off guard. She tripped over a rock and fell on her knees. I heard her groan in pain.

"Blondie!" Soon one of the hooded figures aimed a spear by her neck.

"Nobody move...or the girl gets hurt..."

I can't risk the chances...I have to save one of my comrades...because that was one of the things I had learned from Fairy Tail...even if I disliked it.

I quickly ran towards the man until another figure swooped down on him. "DON"T TOUCH HER!" Ariane yelled. "PARFUM BOMB!"

Then the whole area was covered in a dark blue parfum "Damn it, I can't even see...wait... I SEE!"

I tried to pick up the scent of the bandits and Lucy, it took while until

" OVER THERE! IN THE TREES" I hollered! "Shadow Dragon Slash!"

Rogue had been a step ahead of me already catching up to the bandits and knocking two of them out.

As much as I cared about the Blondie...it's all up to Rogue now...

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I whimpered in pain and clutched my stomach "Argh!"

...What is this pain I'm feeling...and why do I feel that Lucy is in trouble... Damn that Lisanna! I punched the wall hardly.

"Lucy...I hope you're safe..."

* * *

**GUYS ...PLEASE TELL ME THERE"S A FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER TOMORROW!**

**I;ve been hearing rumors that there isn't going to be a chapter for 2 weeks D: I CAN:T CONTINUE MY LIFE LIKE THAT D: Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter C:**

**Who are those bandits going after Lucy...Do they work for someone? :O**

**Find out next time! I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling**

**BTW I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	7. Lucy! Wake up!

**...There's no Fairy Tail chapter this week...MY LIFE IS RUINED! D:**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

Had entered Shadow Drive once they had started escaping

...I had to save Lucy...she's one of our comrade's now. A minute later, after a few attacks two of the bandits were dropped unconscious. But the one holding Lucy in her hands was still going on.

...He was a good one all right.

"STING...GIVE ME SOME BACK-UP!" As by instinct, my partner jumped in front of the bandit yelling "WHITE DRAGON"S ROAR!"

A bright laser was aiming towards the man.

"I hope this does it..." After the smoke clears up...we all gapped in shock.

"STING YOU BASTARD...YOU HURT LUCY INSTEAD!" I heard Ariane shout out

She was right, the man used her as a shield to protect himself...so careless. Lucy's shirt was partially torn and her body was filled with bruises. Just then...

The man had dropped Lucy from the tree and escaped along. "LUCY!" Sting yelled out

I quickly ran towards her, falling into my arms with quite a hit.

...Her hair was partially burned as well from the heat of the laser.

Ariane quickly hurried over getting her healing parfum out.

Meanwhile Sting and I were standing a distance away.

"Why did you do it Sting...Why didn't you be careful!"

"She could have gotten seriously injured because of you! How could yo-

"SHUT UP!... if she had paid more attention...this would have never happened!" "A-are you calling her weak!"

He just looks away and stays silent. I never knew you were that kind of person...

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"W-what is this feeling...why am I sweating so hard!"

...I also had this bad feeling at the pit of my stomach...it could have been from the bad food here, but...It feels like something else.

Was Lucy getting injured...Then I realized I was missing something.

"OI LISANNA...WHERE"S HAPPY!"

"Oh will you shut up already, you were much cuter back then" she says in an irritated voice.

"WHERE IS HE!" I yelled out with all my might.

"Let's just say...he's going to be out of the light for a while..." She grins evilly

"YOU BITCH ... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Then...

"AGH!" A large spark of lightning is emitted through my body. "Oh you bad boy Natsuuu.."

"Anyways, I have to go somewhere...to complete my plan... Stay Put! I will have my guard stay here."

I was on the floor out cold, while Lisanna puts her hood back on and walks out of the inn.

* * *

**Ariane POV**

Dammit Lucy... How did Sting's attack hurt you that much.

I was running out of my supply for healing parfum, after a few minutes most of her major wounds have been healed but she was out unconscious.

"Oi, you guys! Lucy is going to be fine, but she's out cold!"

"Should we continue on or-" Rogue said until Sting rushes over and carries Lucy on his back. "We're still moving..." Sting muttered in a serious voice.

It almost frightened me...

"A-are you okay Sti-?"

"SHUT UP!" He yells as he gives me an evil glare. Now he really was giving me the creeps.

As we all kept on walking, I whispered to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue...is Sting ...alright?" he gives no reply.

" Don't give me the silent treatment!"

And no reply again. I Puffed up my cheeks and put my hand on my hips as we kept on walking.

What's both of their deals...

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The hooded Lisanna was walking to another mysterious looking inn in the middle of nowhere...

When she enters she is greeted by another lady in a hooded cape. From what seems under her hood, she had long violet hair and slanted eyes.

"How is the Fugitive ...Lisanna...?" A smooth mature voice slipped out. "Very well...

...Minerva-sama..."

Minerva then chuckles evilly "I have sent out my men to attack the blond stellar mage and I'm very sure they injured her well enough."

"Ah Minerva, you and your evil plans!" Both girls started laughing in the darkness they were surrounded by.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My head is pounding so hard...why?

Suddenly I felt a warm presence in front of me... I opened my eyes to see and blue vest...and spikey blonde hair.

"S-sting..."He then jolted into a stop and looked back. "Lucy...y-you're awake!" Everyone else then stops and rushes over.

Ariane say's "Are you okay Lucy! Do you hurt all over?"

"I'm fine guys..." even if my head was pounding a little...

"A-are we a-almost there" I muttered. As I look up ahead, I see large building in the shape of a castle.

As we entered, Sting dropped me off and I started walking on my own, I did feel a bit dizzy but I was fine.

..he was really kind to carry me, and his back muscles were really nice...

Argh what am I thinking...First Rogue...now Sting... and Natsu... How I miss him so much especially!

We then meet the king and he brought out his beautiful daughter.

She was tall and had pretty maroon hair reaching her back, she even had a little tiara to go on top of it. She had a petite orange and pink dress with white ruffles and a huge bow on the back of her.

"She;s so pretty" I whispered to Ariane, All she did was give a small pout on her face. The typical tsundere she is...

"Here is my daughter Akemi, she is the girl you will be escorting to Hargeon. Make sure she doesn't get hurt!"

"Hai." Rogue and Sting said simultaneously. "Nice to meet you" Akemi said in the most sweet voice she had.

She quickly walked over to us girls and we were off out of the castle!

* * *

**Sorry guys for not posting last night... I was lazy again D:**

**I hope you like this chapter! Sting stop being a bastard! D:**

**Anyways I actually liked the new FT episode, I have shipping feels between Mest and Wendy... .**

**(WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!) Sorry for the grammar and spelling.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! :D**


	8. Avalanche

**Almost 5000 views o_o ... I feel flattered :')**

**And btw guys, I'll be holding a mini-contest here C: First person to reach 50 reviews here will get an anime drawing of their favorite anime character :D and a shoutout! Sounds fair?**

**Let's Begin!**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

We were walking towards the train station to go to Port Hargeon while escorting Princess Akemi. So far nothing bad has happened to us yet

...hopefully. It was really fun getting to know her since we were both raised very similarly. In a life of luxury.

"Hey Lucy, are one of the two men over there your boyfriend?" Akemi whispered.

"N-NO!" I shrieked out suddenly. Everyone then halts to a stop, "Is anything wrong, Lucy?" Rogue asks.

Why would she ask that question! I barely knew either of the twin dragon slayers. I had a nervous feeling inside of me. As I looked over to Ariane...she looked rather...angry.

I think she overheard my conversation with Akemi... Does she like a Sabertooth member? Guessing by compatibility...

Omg! It can't be... but I could be wrong after all. I also did have strong feelings for Natsu but they

Are

Slowly

Dissipating. But sometimes I felt that he needed help. Was he in serious trouble...

...if only I knew.

After an hour of walking...we had finally reached the train station.

"Not this piece of hell again..." I heard Sting muttered. I just giggled at him. Ah dragon slayer's and their motion sickness, it was truly hilarious. It even reminded me of the good times I had with Natsu back then on missions.

...If only those good times would come again.

A few minutes later...

'Ugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Both Dragon slayer's were trying to keep their consciousness. The rest of us tried to keep a distance pretending not knowing them.

However, Ariane kept making fun of them.

Sabertooth...the guild itself wasn't that bad after all...

*BOOM!* The train suddenly jolted to a giant stop. I couldn't keep my balance and I sudden;y tripped and fell against something really hard.

"Ugh..." My head started pounded again. I looked below me as I was a few inches from Sting's face as I laid on top of him. We were both blushing beets of red...

"W-What are you doing Sting!" I heard Ariane yell as she kicked him off the ground. She turned around with her arms crossed. "C-calm down Ariane" I said quietly to her.

She just replied with an Hmph. Sting was apparently unconscious for now...

Rogue lifted the window to see what happened to the train.

He then says " It seems the train's path was blocked from an avalanche..."

"W-WHAT!" we all said simultaneously.

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

"Y-you can't be serious!" I cried out. And there we were, stuck behind an avalanche, for who knows?

Days...maybe even a week! It reminded me of a manga I read before...

If we were all in the same situation...

...One of us would have to die then! I-it can't be true...i have to be overthinking...

Then we heard the conductor on board announce

"THERE WILL BE A MAJOR DELAY, I WOULD LIKE TO ASK ALL PASSENGERS TO EXIT THE TRAIN AND WALK HALF A MILE TO THE NEAREST MOTEL HERE!"

And we have to walk again...ugh...

"Akemi-san, Are you ok, you're not tired aren't you?"

She winks at me "It may not seem like it, but I'm a wizard as well!"

"Really Akemi-sama!" Lucy shrieked. She then explained she was a solid script mage as well has knowledge of runes.

'So cool! Just like my friend Levy!" said Lucy. I swear, they guys have no interest in our conversation...I wonder how they handle us?

"Let's set out!"

* * *

**7 minutes later... **

All of the train passengers were at the motel.

The giant side read "Crocus Junction Motel" what a creative name...

As we reached the reception desk, Lucy and Rogue decided to ask for a room. ...Here I was left with baka-inu and Akemi-san...why?

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

"We would like to have 2 rooms please.." I said calmly.

"Oh ...are the two of a couple?"

"N-N-NOOO!" Lucy yelled out. She blushed deeply at the comment while I keep my emotionless face on...

I heard Ariane chuckling and Akemi giggling in the background. I just sighed calmly.

"I was just joking dear, I can see you have 3 other people accompanying you...however we only have one room that has 3 beds only. "

"That's fine" I said monotonously. "EH!?" Lucy cried.

The receptionist lady gave us our key and we all headed to our room.

"Rogue, is everything alright, are we getting two rooms?" Sting asked.

"...We're only getting one room..."

"W-WHY ROGUE!" Ariane cried. "Where's everyone going to sleep?"

Lucy then started explaining everything

"There were three beds, it's obviously Akemi-sama is going to get one single bed, and probably the rest of use 4 either share beds or two of us sleep on the couch"

"U-ummm..." Ariane had unlocked the door "T-there is no couch..."

I just plainly sighed "This is too troublesome..."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Oi! Why are you working for Lisanna!" I yelled out to the guard.

He had chocolate skin and dark red hair. He was in those weird cloaks Lisanna was wearing.

...There was no reply...

"TELL ME!" I yelled once more.

...Then the man flinched back. I think I also heard a small yelp.

I then felt guilty... "U-ummm...did Lisanna force you to work here?"

After a few minutes of silence I heard a small yes from the man.  
"HOW DARE SHE!" First she separates me from Lucy and now she forces people to work for her!

...why did she stoop so low...

"A-ano.." I then leaned closer to the prison bars

"I can get you out of here..." I then gasped in shock

* * *

**Ugh! I'm in writers block...**

**At the same time I'm writing this Hunger Games Fanfiction for school...which starts in 3 weeks D:**

**NOO!**

**Anyways, I hope you noticed the little Sticy moment I put here ;) and a little Rolu XD  
Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the Grammar and Spelling**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	9. Motel Madness

**Here's an interesting chapter hehe XD**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some StiLu, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

**Natsu's POV**

I was talking to the man who was supposed to "guard" me  
until he said a specific phase.

"I-I can get y-you out of here..."

Was this I'm hearing true? I then asked how.

"I k-know where the k-keys are..."

"And Lisanna won't do anything!?" I yelled out. I then heard him mutter.

"That Lucy girl, you must be with her! I won't let her ruin a relationship...however...I'll get seriously punished."

I really wanted to get out...desperately! but I don't want Lisanna to hurt anyone else.

I sat their with my head down as silence creeped around me. After 5 minutes.

"You can escape with me! Then I'll burn the whole place down!"

**Lucy's POV**

I entered the chic motel room. It wasn't much of a fancy

But it was still comfortable. I sat down on one of the comfy chairs and stretched a little. My body was worn out from all the travelling from the past two days.

As I put my feet on the table...I find 3 people staring at me...

...hmmmmmm

"Oh yeah... the beds."

"Can't Ariane and I sleep in one bed and you two sleep on the other?" I pouted

"That's gay!" Sting cried out. "Also by the way, Sting and I wouldn't fit in one bed" Rogue said.

So much hassle! ...it's so stupid.

I hear Ariane murmur "I-I d...d-don't mine if I s-sleep with S-sting..."

"Pft..."

Ariane is then glaring at Sting with an evil aura. "F-fine...thats okay with me!" Sting suddenly yelped.

For some reason Ariane reminded me of Erza...those same fierce eyes.

And that leaves me with Rogue...great...

It wasn't a bad thing but...whatever I shrug casually.

I yawned "Well it's time to go to sleep..." I lied silently on one side and quickly snoozed into sleep.

**Rogue's POV**

I felt a yawn wanting to exceed out of myself so I quietly lied on the other side of Lucy. It felt kind of weird since it was the first time sleeping with a girl, but I tried to let it slide.

Meanwhile Ariane and Sting were glaring each other with evil stares...

"Hurry up and go to sleep Baka-inu!"

"You go first!" And then an argument breaks out...

I try to tolerate it at first, but...

...I couldn't take it anymore! I swear at least half an hour past and these two are still up!  
How are Lucy and Akemi sleeping!?

I just noticed the distance between the two and something flashed in my mind. ...I didn't want Sting to take over Lucy so...

My eyes glinted evil as I push Sting forward.

**Ariane's POV**

Man... he's so annoying!

We've been arguing for the past hour for which person to sleep first and on which side. Of course my opinion is right though.

But dammit he knows how to put up a good argument.

Half an hour has gone by because of our jabbering!  
A split second later however...everything was going to change.

"Oof!"

What seemed like a huge boulder fell on me...it was actually Sting!

And not just that...

HIS LIPS WERE ON MINE!

Both of our eyes were in utter shock, that we were in a frozen state.

...

"PFFFFFT!" I kicked Sting in the stomach. And he was flying.

"ROGUE HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?" I cried

But he was fast asleep. "You conniving creature..." I cursed under my breath.

I then layed on the side of the bed trying to forget what just happened in the last minute.

I touched my lips...

My first kiss...stolen...by the person I wanted it to be by!  
His lips were so smooth...but malicious!

...I don't know whether to fangirl or not. I opened my eyes and winked at Rogue

He just gives me a thumbs up.

I yawn ever so loudly...this mission would be a piece of cake.

**Natsu's POV  
**I quickly grabbed Happy out of the burning inn...

I had done it; I finally escaped from her clutches. I breathed in the freedom of fresh air and the pure snow on the ground.

I look behind me and see that the guard trying to catch up.

He was panting by my side.

I then heard him mutter something... "Daichi...my n-name is Daichi..."

"Let's go Daichi!" "Let's escape to a new life of freedom!"

***TIMESKIP 1 year later...**

**Daichi's POV**

"Natsu...-.."

"That's not my name!" he yelled "uhh...Menma...the time has come again this year..."

We were both on the mountain top letting the wind sway ourselves.

It has been a year since we met, but it just felt like yesterday...

We had joined a new guild, "Lumen Revolution" The guild to light and peace...  
Natsu had dyed his hair black and changed his name to Menma to keep him in disguise for this special day...

He also has been training hard with me and our powers had soared to the top.

"Daichi...I have a feeling...I'm going to meet _her..._"

I just smiled kindly at him.

**Lucy's POV**

"The members that are going to be in this year's Grand Magic Games are...

STING

ROGUE

MINERVA

ARIANE

LUCY!"

I give a confident smile, because I won't fail this time!

During the past year, I've been training so hard!

I even learned there was even more to celestial magic...

"There were blue keys, red, green... each symbolizes spirits of different realms!"

My new friends have been supporting me as well

Well friends... and a crush...

It may seem like yesterday but my feelings have been growing for Rogue!  
Even if he doesn't care

He was still a charming man...

And also Sting and Ariane...still the same thing as ever *sigh*

I sighed as if nothing would go wrong...but them Minerva was staring at me with evil eyes.

...I still don't trust that lady...she...ugh...there's something fishy about her!

**And that's a wrap for this chapter!  
What happened to Lisanna? And Minerva's plan for Lucy?**

**;) don't worry I haven't forgotten about them yet :D**

**Is this story feeling too rushed? Anyways yeah I'm changing my mind about the couples D:**

**Do you guys still want StiLu or no?**

**Anyways sorry for the grammar and spelling! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	10. Preliminary Match

**WAH! THE NEW FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER WAS EPIIIC!**

**Sting was so adorable as a child! Why did he become such a jerkface _**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Lucy POV**

And we're back in the city of Crocus after 1 long year.

"Ah the nostalgia of this place!" Meanwhile The rest of the Sabertooth members and I were in Crocus. However last night I temporarily changed my identity.

I wore a short brown wig and blue contacts and had changed my name into "Koizumi"

I had to keep my identity hidden temporarily from my former guild members...especially "him"

"Lucy-san!" I focused my eyes and see a pink exceed dressed in a comical green frog suit. It was Frosch...

"Let's go explore Lucy" Ariane said.

She had soften up over the year and she's not that tsundere anymore

...unless she's around Sting...

...

After a whole day of exploring around and shopping from the familiar shops. We went back to the Sabertooth Lodging.

There the guys were and Minerva playing cards.

"You-re late...both of you..." Rogue said.

"Oh ssh, this City is always distracting me..." Ariane said in awe.

The clock suddenly rings signifying the bells for midnight.

"Not this again..." muttered Sting.

Instead, in a sudden second we were all submerged under water.

Thank goodness we were able to breathe through it though. As I look down below, it's a large underwater maze.

"Mou, What is this! My clothes are all wet!" whined Ariane.

"G-guys, it's an underwater labyrinth-.."

"We know that missy!" Minerva yelled out. She gets on my nerves!

...Even if we were in the same guild for a year, I can't find myself to trust her yet...

**"Good Morning Everyone!"** I look above and see a distorted image of the pumpkin, Mato from last year.

"**This year's preliminary round will be a little different than last year! But the same rules apply, first 6 guilds to reach the goal are a part of the match!"**

"S-six!?" I yelled, 2 teams shorter than last year... I guess this has to do with Raven Tail's banishment.

"**BEGIN!" **A large bell rings.

"Ugh...this would have been much easier if Rufus was here...he basically memorized the whole thing" pouted Sting.

"I-isn't the labyrinth different than last year?" I asked.

"No, it still has the same scent" said Rogue.

"Then why don't you follow the scent!?" cried out Ariane.

"Stop bossing us around...Rinnie.." said Sting. "D-don't c-call me that!"

"Open water siren of the sea! Mizuki!" Out came a tiny petite blue-skinned mermaid.

"You know your way around the water right? Lead the way Mizuki!"  
"Hai Lucy-Sama!"

Sooner or later we were swimming around the labyrinth with one of my blue key spirits leading the way.

We did beat up some of the guild along the way and then 5 minutes later we reached the goal!

"Well that was handled in a simple matter" said Minerva.

"**Congratulations, you've reached second place!"**

"S-SECOND!?" we cried out.

S-sabertooth...d-didn't get first?

"Guys...it's alright.." said Ariane. "We'll beat the other guild's asses later!"

I gave a gentle smile...

Sting smirked and Minerva chuckled. We finally get on the surface again with our clothes completely wet...

"Thanks again Mizuki, you helped out a lot again!" I waved to my blue spirit.

She stuck out her tongue and dissipated.

I quickly go to my personal bathroom and get into my pajamas. I also took a hot shower along with it.

"Even if we got second place, Sabertooth will win the other matches!" I nodded to myself. After I was done refreshing up. I put my brown wig to the side and took out my contacts.

My long blonde hair reached my shoulders

I'm going to see them soon...especially... "_him_..."

**Natsu's POV**

"YOSH! We got first place!" I yelled.

"It was all thanks to your sense of smell N- I mean Menma..."

I smirked and knew victory was going to be ours. I relaxed on the nearby chair bellowing a huge sigh.

"I don't know why but I have a feeling I'll see "her" soon"

"Let's just hope for the best!" smiled Daichi.

* * *

**In the morning...**

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I flutter my eyes open to see a pair of purple eyes staring at me

"EEEK! A-ariane!?"

*****Smack*

"Wake up sleepy-head..."

"O-ow..." I rub my head as I start getting out of bed. "It's already morning?" I yawned...

"IT"S 8:00 HURRY UP AND CHANGE INTO YOUR CLOTHES!" I see that Ariane wasn't wearing her usual outfit...it was something more feisty...yet cute at the same ti-..

DID I JUST SAY CUTE!

N-no...it was just my head saying that. I look ahead and see everybody dressed up in their combat uniforms..

"Egh...this is so annoying..." I lazily get out of bed and literally threw my clothes on myself.

I rub my eyes while looking in the mirror and then I realize the scar

I touch it gently seeing that it's still there after so many years. I just sign deeply.

"HURRY UP STING!" I heard Ariane yell

Could she get any more annoying...

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I sigh...Somehow we made throughout the year until this moment.

Natsu never came back with Lucy, so the rest of the guild decided he died in the snow storm. However I didn't believe that!

There's no way he could. There was also no sign of Lucy either...

However

I do have a feeling that we'll be able to meet them again during the Grand Magic Games. This year for a second time, we entered two teams again.

The first team was

Gray

Erza

Wendy

Cana

And Elfman

The second team was

Juvia

Laxus

Mirajane

Mystogan (again)

And Gajeel.

However the first team wasn't a team without Natsu...It was kind of disappointing.

It was time for me to dismiss to the stadium.

Time to show the result of our training!

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't update for days D:**

**I was laaaaaaaaaaaaazy But I'm back on track now! C:**

**Did you guys see the new episode as well? STUPID MICHELLE WAS PART OF ORACION SEIS THE WHOLE TIME! AND SHE CAPTURED LUUUUUUUUUUUUCY! WAH! D':**

**Hope Natsu kicks her ass!  
Sorry for the grammar and spelling I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! **


	11. Prologue FIRST DAY

**_PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

* * *

**So yeah guys, remember the contest I was having for the 50****th**** reviewer...**

**It has been caught! By Disappear500 You shall get a shout out in the nest chapter, and an anime drawing of what you would desire C:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**GRAND MAGIC GAMES DAY 1!**

"Another year gone and here we are again" announced Chapati Lola( if you don't know who he is, he's the guy who changes his wigs every day)

"So today's guest judge is Fairy Tail's S class mage...Gildarts!"

"GILDARTS!" Makarov cried out. He was boiling with anger seeing Gildarts as a guest judge. He could have been a god damn competitor.

"Oh...the old hag is here..." sighed Cana.

**"NOW TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS OF THE PRELIMINARY ROUND!" **boomed Mato.

In 8th place...QUATRO PUPPY

Cricket...Cricket...

In 7th place ...MERMAID HEEL

In come the members which were the same from last year, as if nothing changed at all, even Kagura looked the same.

In 6th place...BLUE PEGASUS

Fangirls were swooning in the audience seeing the handsome boys. The old team was back but bunny boy wasn't seen. Jenny was an actual member this time.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"No signs of Fairy Tail yet...huh" I was leaning on the edge of the railing looking closely at this years members while dressed in my temporary disguise.

"L-K-koizumi...I have a feeling that they are coming really soon" said Ariane.  
Let's see how much the improved...

In 5th place ...Fairy Tail Team A

The audience was cheering for them, surprised they made a comeback. I scanned closely at the team

I saw Gray...Erza and Wendy.

Even Elfman and Cana...wait... WHERE"S NATSU!

I panicked looking carefully at the team again. "H-he's n-not there..."

"Oh what a shame...Blondie" grinned Minerva. W-what had happened to him...

Natsu would always be ready for something like this...w-why... I yearned so long to see his smile again...I wanted to see ...the man I used to love a year ago.

Rogue was giving a look of worry and fear...

"You're so annoying Minerva! If you weren't the Master's daughter I would beat the crap out of you!" yelled out Ariane.

"C-calm down" I heard Sting from the background.

In 4th place...Lamia Scale!

They had a slight change in members, instead of Toby, Sherry was there along with Lyon, Yuka, Jura, and her little cousin...I guess Toby was a reserve member...

In 3rd place...Fairy Tail Team B!

More roars were coming from the audience...I looked again...there was no Natsu...  
"_Where are you...and if you're here...are you watching over me?"_

I saw our cue

It was time to show us off...however, what would he expect from such an audience.

In 2nd place...Sabertooth!

I walked onto the gravel floor along with the rest of our 4 members. People were gasping yet cheering at the same time...

I heard some

"Ne-ne, who got first place this time?"

"What would be a stronger guild than Sabertooth" I look over at the Fairy Tail team...

They were staring at our new team...especially at me exclusively...

I give them a tough face filled with determination!

* * *

**Gray POV**

"Oi Erza...who are the new females in Sabertooth?"

She seemed as concerned as I was

"The girl with the orange hair, her name Is Ariane, she participated 2 years ago before Yukino came, I heard she uses similar magic as Ichiya..."

"M-maybe they're rela-.." Erza gives me a deathly glare as if she was giving off "If you say that, I'll the beat the Mavis out of you..."

Btw Mavis was cheering for us again, she wanted to see us as number 1 again...and we will!

...if that was ever possible without Natsu...

My best friend...had died...

All of our fights were cherished as my most precious memories...he was a true nakama...

Moving on...

"And the girl with the brown hair..."

Erza paused for a moment...

"She seems eerily familiar even if I don't know who she is..." She was in a fact right, she did look familiar which was scary...

...

It couldn't be her...no she left off and...and...just no!

Almost all of my nakama were gone by that horrifying day...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"AND FINALLY...IN FIRST PLACE...LUMEN REVOLUTION!"

"Lumen Revolution?" I asked.

Out comes 3 males and 2 females

I didn't really care about the other 4, but one man striked my interest

He had a black hair which went up in a really familiar spiky pattern and a familiar face...who did her remind me of?

"THIS WAS THE GUILD THAT BEAT US!?" Sting and Ariane cried out.

"H-how...first of all who is this guild!?" whined Ariane even more.

"Oi rogue, doesn't that guy with the black hair smell familiar?"

Even they sense he was familiar...What if it was _him_!?

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

Hmmm...so that's where those two went...

Interesting... I was rubbing my hands together chuckling evilly

Poor Natsu and Daichi... You guys don't know what will come for you soon...

**"NOW WE SHALL START WITH OUR FIRST EVENT...CORNUCOPIA!**

**Please select a member from each guild to participate"**

* * *

**Ariane POV**

"Let me go at this...first thing I want to show is how Sabertooth is beast!"

"Fine with us" Sting, Rogue, and Lucy said.

That other whore didn't say anything...even if we were in the same guild

I HATE HER, she acted like such a priss and all mighty just because she's the Master's daughter...

"hmmm" I was trying to look for someone, I scanned over the Blue Pegasus guild. After a minutem I saw him

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki

"Pfft" I was much stronger than him, you could even call me a prodigy compared to him! And he was such a disgrace to the family anyways

(If anyone doesn't know, Ariane is a distant cousin of Ichiya...such an original idea right! XDD)

I saw him going out to represent Blue Pegasus, I walk over to him

"It's been a while Ichiya..." "Ariane..."

"Too bad for you, Sabertooth is going to kick your guild's ass to the Celestial Realm!"

Ahh the feeling of bragging, it was so nice~!

He just gave me a cold stare, there was something fishy about him...

Out came the other representatives too

Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A

Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale

Juvia Loxar from Fairy Tail B

I wonder how the unrequited love was going?

Beth from Mermaid Heel

Yeager from Quatro Puppy

And...Daichi from Lumen Revolution

I glare at everyone coldly, most of them pissed me off since the previous years.

**"NOW LET"S EXPLAIN THE RULES!"**

The ground starts shaking, I get startled and looked up trying to gain my balance. A giant...

"CORNUCOPIA!?"

* * *

**And that's an end for this chapter! It was a lil longer than usual hehehe**

**AND BTW GUYS**

**_I NEED 3 OC'S! FOR THE GUILD LUMEN REVOLUTION! Just pm some basic info about them like their powers, looks, weaknesses, personality and stuff_**

**_OC"S ACCEPTANCE WILL BE CLOSED IN TWO DAYS! SO HURRY UP C:_**

**So yeah That's that C: Is it Friday yet? D:**

**Sorry for the grammar and spelling! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	12. DAY 1 EVENT Cornucopia

**SO MANY OC SUBMISSIONS! *gets drowned in them*  
I will take the 3 I want Tomorrow! Since I DO NOT I repeat DO NOT want Dragon Slayer OC's. Basically there are already 2 which are Natsu (Menma) and Daichi. **

**So what you can probably do instead of making "Snow or Ice" Dragon slayers. Make a snow make or an ice make mage. Some creation magic C:**

**Some OC's that I am considering though at the moment is**

**-HLK21's OC- Elli Albarn**

**And**

**-WolfieAnne's OC- Catherine Anne Celestine**

**But it still might change and there is still one more spot left~**

**So let's begin with an early update C:**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

A giant Cornucopia was rising from ground, I could say it was almost 35 feet tall!  
I stared in awe at the huge sight...

Then I saw something glint off the top, it was a golden flag!

"I see..."

After 5 minutes, it finally stopped growing and settled in the ground.  
"**THE GOAL OF THE EVENT IS TO CATCH THE GOLDEN FLAG ON THE TOP, HOWEVER THERE WILL BE OBSTACLE'S..."**

*BOOM*

I look back the cornucopia...there were flame throwers, and slimy ooze dripping from the top, then...

"WHAT IS THIS!" I cried out

Spikes were popping out of nowhere from every side of the cornucopia.

"D-do they want to kill us!?" I yell out.

**" YOU CAN USE MAGIC THOUGH TO KNOCK OUT OTHER OPPONENTS OFF THE CORNUCOPIA AND EVADE THE OBSTACLES"**

We were brought to an elevator to rise to the base of the cornucopia

"**FIRST PERSON TO REACH THE GOLDEN FLAG AND TO BE THE LAST ONE STANDING IS THE WINNER!"**

**"BEGIN!"**

"Yosh!" "Parfum Cloak..." I was wrapped in an invisible cloak of parfum making me not visible to the other members.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"H-huh...where did Ariane go?"

"Parfum Cloak, she's invisible right now, the only people who could sense her are other parfum user's and dragon slayers" Rogue calmly said.

"Y-you're so smart!" I exclaimed. "Anyways..."

Gray and Lyon were fighting...their Ice magic improved...a lot!

"ICE MAKE...ATLAS!" Yelled Gray. The Earth shook as the ancient giant, Atlas was growing out of the ground.

*SLASH*

"**OUT FALLS YAEGAR AND BETH!"**

Two figures fall to the ground almost looking lifeless. "S-strong..." I muttered.

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

O-oi, is he the same man from last year...

"L-lyon-kun..." I turn over and see it's the water mage.

"Hai Juvia-chan!" he said in fanboy mode.

Ugh...still the same...

"WATER NEBULA!" Juvia sweeps Lyon while his eyes are filled with hearts. Stupid!

"**IT SEEMS THAT LAMIA SCALE"S ICE MAGE IS GONE!"**

I had to make progress, I start climbing the cornucopia climbing at least 5 feet until a buck of spikes pop under me.

"EEK!" I leap quickly to the other side.

...

Shit... someone heard me.

"WATER PRISON!" Dammit it.

"PAIN PARFUM!" I jump up revealing my identity. Bright red perfume started surrounding and strangling Juvia."You're done for it!"

Juvia screams in pain and agony. She drops to her knees and gags. I grab her by her poncho and throw her down the Cornucopia.

"I don't like hurting people but it had to be done..."

I quickly look behind me and see that its Ichiya.

"POWER PARFUM!" he yelled and went into muscular mode.

Ew...

I put my hands into a symbol "PARFUM ILLUSION!"

A large purple mist surrounded Ichiya. "Yes! I caught him."

He lie's unconscious as I kick him down the Cornucopia.

"Just 2 other's left!" I smirked.

"**SABERTOOTH IS OWNING EVERYONE TODAY! Just look at the mage that came back from 2 years ago!"**

"Hmph..." Gray stared at me coldly.

"Come at me!" He speeds toward with his arms transforming into Ice blades.

I quickly evade and slid behind him. I grab his coat but...

"**IT"S AN ICE CLONE, NICE TACTIC FAIRY TAIL!"**

"Tch..." I see that Gray was only 15 feet away from the gold prize. "OH NO YOU DON"T!" I roar.

"PARFUM WHIP!" A long stream of blue parfum was aiming for Gray. But he quickly dodges it. "You littl-.."

"DRAGON ROAR!"

"A-a Dragon Slayer!?" I was shocked...

**Sting's POV**

"A-ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!?"

The audience was now in a state of shock...

"W-what is the meaning of this..." I whispered...

A blast of crystals were shot from his mouth towards the ice mage and as expected he was knocked out...

**"THEY"RE ONLY TWO PLAYERS LEFT! WHO WILL IT BE SABERTOOTH"S ARIANE OR LUMEN REVOLUTION"S DAICHI!"**

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

"You! What generation dragon slayer are you?" I asked.

"None of your business!" he exclaimed.

"CRYSTAL DRAGON, WING SLASH!"

His arms were engulfed with crystals, however I was too nervous to move...

This is the first time I'm going up to an actual dragon slayer.

"AGH!"

I was knocked down a few feet lower but I grabbed on to one of the visible edges.  
I was going to use parfum barrier but he grabbed my shirt collar and threw me on the top of the cornucopia.

"**UNBELIEVABLE... LUMEN REVOLUTION IS SURPASSING SABERTOOTH!"**

The pain was unbearable as I lay on the edge...I have to get up...

"GET UP ARIANE!" ...what.

"GET UP!" I look at the crowd and see Sting yelling at me... you idiot.

"I guess I have to use the best of the best!" I slowly get up and made another hand symbol.

"PARFUM ILLUSION, DEMON"S WRATH!" A large demonic arm shot out from my hand reaching for the crystal dragon slayer.

There was no way he could evade my final attack. He tried to run for it but the demon hand caught him. He was surrounded by a red mist as he was tortured inside the sphere, after a mere 2 minutes he was unconscious...

And fell 35 feet to the ground...

I drop to my knees, I was totally exhausted but I had to grab the flag. Using all my strength I crawled to the golden flag.

Just a few feet.

Then

Loud cheers and roars were coming from the stands...

"I-I did i-i-..."

I faint on the top of the cornucopia with the flag still in my hand.

* * *

**Small Time-Skip.**

My eyes shot wide open, there was a bright light.

"H-huh..." I look to my side and see 2 faces.

"Y-you're alright Ariane!" Lucy yelped.

My arms were wrapped in bandages and I was in hospital robes. "T-this..."

"You did it...you got first place" Sting smirked. My cheeks turn red and I looked away.

"S-shut up baka-inu..."

* * *

**Hehe done with another chapter! :D**

**So as I said from the last chapter**

**AND BTW GUYS**

**_I NEED 3 OC'S! FOR THE GUILD LUMEN REVOLUTION! Just pm some basic info about them like their powers, looks, weaknesses, personality and stuff_**

**AND PLEASE NO DRAGON SLAYERS...I REPEAT NADA!**

**Hope you enjoyed this, sorry for the grammar and spelling~**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	13. DAY 1 BATTLE Part 1

**IT"S FAIRY TAIL DAY GUYS! :D 6 years of nakama and friendship!  
Damn , even if you troll us, I still love you!**

**SOOOOOOOOOO the oc's that will be accepted are~ :**

* * *

**-snakeboy33's OC: Apophis Serpentenes**

**Age: 35**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: Apophis has a penchant for snakes. He doesn't really care about who he has to fight, or who he has to do it for. Despite this, Apophis doesn't enjoy torture, and offers his enemies painless deaths. Apophis suffers from racing thoughts, and can sometimes spew random things. He has inferiority complex, and will often take an offer for help as an attack on his person.**

**Appearance: Apophis is a snake-like man. He has large, red, reptilian eyes. His head is cleanly shaven, and has tattoos of snakes over it. Apophis has a snake like tongue, and has long limbs, and a thin, tall stature. He wears a black trench-coat, with dark pants, and no shirt. If necessary, he is will wear a dark black shirt with dark pants**

**Magic: snake magic, based around snakes**

* * *

**Magic- **

**-HLK21's OC- Ellie Albarn**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: October 31st. **

**Appearance: Light green hair that ends at the middle of her back, usually tied into a braid. Her bangs hang in her eyes most of the time and are kind of wavy, she also has side bangs that end at her shoulders. The tips of her hair is black, so the end of her hair and bangs are black and blend with the green. She has small eyes that make her look like shes tired most of the time. Her eyes are light gray, but sometimes look blue. She's five foot three and is pretty skinny. She has mixed skin, in between pale and tan. She has many scars all over her body, and a really bad scar that goes above and below her right eye. That's where her nickname comes from.**

**Clothing: She wears a loose black shirt that shows some of her stomach. Over the shirt she wears a dark green jacket that stays unbuttoned that has a pop up collar, the sleeves end at her elbows and there at white cuffs at the end of the sleeves. The jacket has big white buttons on one side. She has a pair of white goggles on her head that give her the ability to have night vision. She has white shorts that end a few inches above the knee and a bright green belt that has chains attached to it. She has green and white striped socks that go to the knee and dark green shoes with a white sole. She wears bracelets on her left arm all of the time. **

**Personality: She's like Happy in human form. She acts like a little kid on a sugar high sometimes, has a great sense of humor, likes to be the matchmaker like Mira. She's really nice, but don't let that fool you. She kicks butt. She's protective of her friends and is usually the person to be the hero. **

**History: She comes from a small town where magic was used on a daily basis so she learned it when she was young. She lived in a port town where everyone was friendly. She grew up with her older brother, but he died of an illness. **

**Magic: She uses makeshift fire that's the color green. She, basically like Romeo's magic, but a lot more powerful. She can create weapons out of the fire and even people, so it's kind of like make magic as well.**

* * *

**-12ReiRei's OC- Myia Lightheart**

**Age: 18**

**Height: About 5'8**

**Appearance: She has long midnight black hair and has crimson red eyes. She is shy, but loves to talk to people when she gets to know them. She is a strong in battle and won't go down easly. She loves animals and food.**

**Magic: She is a earth magic user. She can make sheelds and weapons out of her magic. (Something like Gray's Magic.)**

**(Just for my reference)**

* * *

**Sorry for the others ^_^' It's nothing personal, it was either that your OC was a dragon slayer or it was a bit of a sue or...it had the abilities of a canon character...**

**So congrats! And let's get started with this chapter!**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? _**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story! **_ASDFGHJKL SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTES!_**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

" I'm relieved..."

Ariane was resting in the infirmary...actually she was arguing with Sting. Mou! Those two make such a cute couple. Why can't they be together already!

Damn...I felt Mira right there...oh those times of her matchmaking sessions. Even if she kept pairing me with random people, it was still really fun! Also since one pairing...was kind of true...

I blush and look away...

**" MATCH RESULTS HAVE BEEN POSTED ON LACRIMA VISION!"**

**"NOW WE SHALL BEGIN WITH THE BATTLE SECTION!"**

"Wonder who will go up against who..."

I turn around, Sting came back. "How did it go with Ariane?"

He turns his face around with an embarrassing face. "I-I let her win this t-time..."

I smile at him, maybe it doesn't look like it but their relationship was escalating and I feel grateful for them! It's only once in a lifetime you could see a beautiful romance like this.

"**1****ST**** BATTLE: FAIRY TAIL B's JUVIA LOXAR AGAINST LAMIA SCALE'S SHERRY BLENDY!"**

"This should be an interesting match!"

The lover versus the unrequited love...what will be the outcome?

As the battle began, it started out one-sided as Juvia overtakes Sherry by her improved water attacks.

"WATER TSUNAMI!"

"WATER PRISON!"

I look over towards Lamia Scale's Direction. Lyon was "Fanboying" over Juvia's cool and sweet moves.

While Gray was the complete opposite. Calm, cool, and collected, Just like old times.

"WATER COMET! GO RAYS OF GRAY-SAMA'S LOVE!"

She knocked Sherry to the other side of the stadium, she struggled to stay up after taking a large blow of hits.

"Are you watching Gray-Sama!"

He gives her a disgusted look of shame and dishonor.

I remember the time from last year during the Naval Battle, the same exact situation happened.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

EEK! He's disgusted again! Why Why Why!

I get distracted for second until... "W-wha..."

I look up to Gray-sama and see him gesturing symbols to me.

I whispered "What is it Gray-sa-..."

"DOLL"S MAGIC, WATER CONTROL!" "H-huh!"

"AAAAGH!"

I forgot to turn myself into water and part of my dress was sliced making me fall back. "S-sherry..."

"Why don't you stop staring at your Gray-sama, you know you won't get him unlike me, as you can see I already gave a fiancée..."

I was in a state of shock.

"Why don't you give up on him...actually why don't you forget about finding a lover after all?" Sherry said in a sly way.

Is she insulting my G-gray-sama?

I run forward with a sprint of energy having water gathered around my fist.

"DON"T TALK TRASH SHERRY!" It was as if I was in Dark Juvia mode like my battle with Meredy 8 years ago.

I punch the living daylights attacking with my Water Nebula afterwards.

I knocked her out...for good. "J-juvia d-did it!"

**"SHERRY BLENDY IS DOWN! WINNER IS FAIRY TAIL B'S JUVIA LOCKSER!"**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"W-woah, she had become strong...no it was her feelings that made her stronger!"

"pffffft, whatever..." muttered Sting.

"You know Sting, she could probably beat you if you made her angry enough..." I said.

"N-NO!" I giggled at him while Rogue smiled.

His face was completely red, he can be really cocky but can get embarrassed at the same time, which was really adorable.

"I-I'll go c-check on Ariane" He murmured.

"Give her a kiss on the cheek while you're at it!"

He covered his scarlet face with his hair and left off so he could stop hearing to what I was saying. He's doesn't share his feelings doesn't he?

"Rogue, is he always like this?" I asked him.

"Hmph, only around Ariane" he said as he winked at me. Of course, that was the answer I was hoping for.

Meanwhile, the next battle was between Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki and Mermaid Heel's Milliana.

The Battle surprisingly ended quickly with Milliana winning. Without Sherry cheering for Ren, he probably couldn't win. He was also probably worried for his soon-to-be-wife.  
I would probably felt the same way.

"**THIRD BATTLE OF THE DAY, FAIRY TAIL A's CANA ALBERONA VS QUATRO PUPPY'S BACCHUS!"**

No

No

...This going to be terrible!

"A battle between two of the biggest drunks in Fairy Tail... will probably result in chaos.

* * *

**Cana's POV**

I took a last sip of the booze.

"Are, It's my turn already?" I drunkenly asked.

"Cana, you drank too much!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh shut up, I still have that special trick up my sleeve!" I walk lazily down to the bottom of the arena.

**"BEGIN!"**

The drunk bastard quickly runs up to me with his alchohol-intesified speed.

"PALM MAGIC!"

He starts to strike me with his palms but I quickly evaded taking out one of my cards.

"EXPLOSION CARDS!" I create a diversion for myself to help me gather magic for the ultimate spell.

*SWISH*

"AGH!" I was stroked with a strong force of palms and I was knocked down on the ground.

"Ugh..." I try getting up from the unbearable pain from my back.

"CARDS MAGIC: SUMMONED LIGHTNING!" Rays of lightning are aimed toward my opponent but he quickly dodges them.

**"IS THIS THE POWER OF QUATRO PUPPY's S-CLASS MAGE!" **( believe it or not he is one, I looked up on the Fairy Tail wikia XD)

"Pfft... You're going to die DRUNK FALCON!"

I tear off my outer jacket revealing my arm with the same symbol on my arm as last year.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"She's going to use the spell!"

I hear footsteps behind me. "Oh it's you Sting, how's Ariane?"

"She's going to be discharged soon..."

Wow! She has fast recovery, probably from her healing parfum and the high quality medics...

_"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!_

_Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!_

_Fairy Glitter!"_

_*ASDFHFGFG KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!* (_too much of an exaggeration?)

"I-it's that spell again...that broke the MPF last year..." said Sting. "Still jealous?" I asked.

"Hmph..."

It was fun teasing him, he's just like Ariane at times...

**"BACCHUS IS DOWN!" "FAIRY TAIL A IS THE WINNER!"**

The crowd continuously cheered for Fairy Tail, they were making a neat comeback, but I have to show my new skills to them. I want them to regret kicking me out of their guild!

**"NOW FOR THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE DAY"**

It was our guild's turn...

**"LUMEN REVOLUTION"S MENMA (Natsu) VS...**

**SABERTOOTH"S KOIZUMI(Lucy) !"**

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL BIGGEST CLIFFHANGER YET!**

**I hope you guys don't hate me for it D: Tomorrow is the new Fairy Tail Chapter! So excited for Natsu to beat ass!**

**Hope you like this chappy! Sorry for the grammar and spelling! D:**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	14. DAY 1 BATTLE PART 2

**Asdfghjkl I'm sorry for not updating for A WEEK... I had writer's block D:**

**... and I was also distracted my tumblr. You should check mine out, I run a multifandom blog, welcome to all anime fans!**

**Its- xxfairy-glitterxx**

**And also I'm late but...Natsu beat Sting and Rogue's asses OTL don't underestimate nakama powa! Tomorrow's the new Fairy Tail chapter!**

**And yesterday is the day the Naruto fandom exploded... TOBI WAS OBITO ALL ALONG! WHY WHY WHY ;_;**

**Anyways the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? (LOL, not really anymore XDDD)_**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Yosha! It's my turn!" I yell out.

"Go beat that new guild's ass so we can be first place!" said Sting.

I won' t let my guild down! Not after like last year's terrible performance...however

...this guy...somehow he has this familiar aura that makes me... gloomy

I felt an arm on my shoulder "Good Luck.."  
It was Rogue, I give him a large thumbs up as I sprint down to the arena.

* * *

**Menma's (Natsu's) POV**

"I'm all fired up!" I yell.

"Oi Menma, don't make a retarded performance..." said Myia.

"Aye!" cried Ellie.

"Don't copy me Elli-chan..." whines Happy.

Even if it was a bit disappointing I won't fight Sting again, I'm ready to beat Sabertooth's ass again!  
This girl Koizumi...she seems so familiar...someone that I yearned for after such a long time.

I walk down to the arena in a calm fashion.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"**BOTH PARTIES STEP UP TO THE FRONT AND...BEGIN!"**

Both mages stood there staring at each other...

"You remind me of someone"

"You remind me of someone"

They both said simultaneously.

"Ahaha, sorry for the sudden outburst!" apologized Lucy

"No matter, however you do remind me of someone..." "Same here, but let's begin!"

"OPEN RED KEY OF IGNIS! VULCANIA!"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Even if it could be him, I can't lose! Therefore I call a spirit on equal strength of _him. _

The audience gaps at my summoning. **"OHOHO, A CELESTIAL MAGE WITH THE RARE COLORED KEYS!"**

"Tch" mutter Vulcania.

"DON"T BE LIKE AQUARIUS, ATTACK!" I cry out for the love of Mavis.

"Oi, you can't be..."

But it was too late for him to answer, My spirit ( it looks like a humanized komodo dragon XD) lashes out a fury of wildfires at him.

"I guess you guessed my identity..." I rip off my brunette wig and my long blonde hair reaches my waist.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! That's who I'm really am!"

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"N-NO WAY!" I cried out.

It was really her...

"WAIT! IT"S THE **LUCY!" **Gray and Erza exclaimed.

Lu-chan...I'm surprised...after this long year of the anticipation and wait for you, you've travelled another path. I'm really glad to see you!

...but why would you join Sabertooth?

" Wait a moment, why would she join Sabertooth!?" Gray asked out, panicking at the same time.

"Has she been...training this whole time?" Erza said.

Let's see how much you improved Lu-chan...

* * *

**Menma's (Natsu's) POV**

I was hit back from the fury of flames but I slowly ingested the sweetness of the fire.

However I was shocked at the same time... it was really her, the girl I was yearning for a long year, the girl I risked my life for...had been alright all along.

AND SHE JOINED SABERTOOTH FOR MAVIS SAKE'S WHY!?

Dammit, I can't get distracted now...I needed to win even if it was her...

"Lucy or not, I'll still beat you to the shreds!"

"Bring it!" she yelled out. She was quite confident in herself, but she yet to be surprised at my true identity...

But as I was going to attack she calls out another spirit.

"OPEN GREEN KEY OF THE EARTH! ARIA!"

A tall woman appears with a headdress of flowers and green wraps of shawls surrounding her slim body.

She bows down "Aria at your service..."

"Make a unison raid with Vulcania!"

Not before I could attack... " ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

I aimed by large breath at Lucy to deplete her magic power...

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"WAIT, NATSU!"

I-I couldn't b-believe it!

Natsu was...there the whole time...

"N-NATSU!" The guild cried simultaneously.

We had found two of our missing members... However destiny told them to change their way of fate...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Heh"

A large collision occurred as the smoke spread through the stadium. You think that would work Natsu? I knew who you were all this time, it doesn't surprise me one bit!

I was standing there, unscathed as my spirit Aria put up an Earth barrier.

"FIRE WON"T WORK ON ME MENMA! Or should I say...NATSU!"

After a few chants I yelled "UNISON RAID!"

Both of my spirits joined together with their hands and sent a malicious force of Earth and Fire towards Natsu's direction.

"I'm sorry, but you're not the only one who has trained their butt off!"

I then see a shadow in the sky.

"WING ATTACK OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

_I can't fall for this silly attack, I've improved after all_

"I don't think so dear... OPEN GATE OF THE WATER MAIDEN, AQUARIUS!"

_I can even summon Aquarius without the use of water..._

*WOOSH*

A giant wave of what seemed like a Tsunami swept away the whole stadium, making the floor crack.

"Kyah!"

The whole stadium breaks down after the malevolent force Aquarius used, however I still have a trick up my sleeve.

Natsu was falling towards the ground as gravity was affecting him. I leapt from each rock to each trying to land hand to hand combat with him.

My hands surround with a light energy

"It's time I used that attack!"

"CELESTE PUNCH!"

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

I walk slowly back to the balcony where the rest of the team was.

I was watching Lucy's battle from Lacrima vision and It truly was impressive so far...

That Natsu from last year doesn't have a chance against her now!

..._Let's just hope for the best..._

* * *

**I'm sorry for this chappy being relatively short D: I'll make it up next time, I promise! And I'll TRY to update tomorrow, but no promises though :')**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	15. DAY 1 BATTLE PART 3

**HFHFJBVH7URGRGHGDFGDF THE NEW FT CHAPTER *CRY CRY CRY***

**Levy it's alright baby T~T No one will die! D: (especially Gajeel) AND MASHIMA YOU TROLL, HOW DARE YOU PUT A BIG "TO BE CONTINUED" SIGN AND WHY IS THERE GOING TO BE A SIDE STORY IDGAF! I WANNA SEE WHO'S THE LADY!**

**...ok enough ranting, sorry for not updating early D: school starts in 2 DAYS so I'll be probably only updating twice or maybe even once a week :( sorry...**

**Anyways let's see you will "win" this battle!**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? (LOL, not really anymore XDDD)_**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Ariane POV**

**"**I see Lucy's battle has started..." I mutter

...No one listened, not even that baka Sting...  
I limp over to get closer to his ear without noticing me. (He probably would notice her because of his sense of smell but let's just say he was "distracted"

"Poof"

"AAAAH WHAT THE HELL!" Sting turned around to see me smirking and bursting out into a large fit of laughter. "T-THAT WASN"T FUNNY!"

My eyes were tearing up as I was bubbling with laughter, "That trick-haha always works- haha on- haha you Sting-kun!-haha"

Sting's face was a scarlet red as he tried to cover his hair with his blond bangs.

Rogue basically ignored us while Minerva face-palmed. _Stupid bitch_

Now back to the fight...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

A large light on bright energy has collided with Natsu looking like a giant, yellow orb is eating us alive.

_This should do the trick for now. _

As Natsu falls backwards into the rest of the rubble that is left, I realized I had used a lot of my magic energy, but ...I still think I have enough for that last attack.

Then I heard a soft voice

"Heh Lucy, you've become even stronger since the last time we rendezvoused. And my name isn't Natsu, it's Menma, I'm a whole different person..."

He stands up relentlessly from all the attacks I have him.

"... my strength has improved as well"

W-what was he talking about...

Now I'm actually a little nervous as my legs started to slowly shake. This feeling... it was like last year when I battled Flare...would I lose in this...b-but the rest of the Guild members...

Whatever...

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LEO!"

And out comes my dear spirit Loke, however he wasn't the same back then...

"Loke put up a good fight with him while I conserve my energy for _that!_"

He had been upgraded...

* * *

**Levy's POV**

Dammit! This battle is getting too intense as it was going on further. I'm not even sure who would win!

"Wow, Lucy's power...it's so ...supreme..." said Gray in awe.

"Juvia thinks she might even be S-class with that power..." muttered Juvia.

...Tch

The whole guild is basically mesmerized by Lucy, as if they forgot what they did to her back then! I bet Lu-chan doesn't even care a single bit for us...

Lu-chan...

"Levy-san?" a whisper crept on me. I turned around and see that it's Wendy...

"Are you okay Levy-san?" she uttered

"Yeah your face is all scrunched up bookworm" said Gajeel.

...

"S-shut up..."

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

"W-woah!"

The fighting rage going down is impeccable, that spirit of hers has improved since last time I went on combat with him.

All of their attacks were beautifully in synch. It seems like that Natsu has a hard time getting to Lucy, it's obvious she's going to win the battle

...

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

BOOM

"Holy crap..."

After what had seemed a two-sided battle...Natsu had overpowered him...IN JUST MERE MINUTES

I look over at Sting and he shudders at the sight, it was the same sensation he had felt in last years battle, the battle that had put him in utter shame for about a week.

That Natsu was a raging monster before and his inner self has re-awaken again...

"W-was he going easy on Lucy before...?"

Loke was knocked out senseless as he slowly disappeared into the celestial world.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"It's time!"

I've been practicing this skill since forever, and now I could finally do it! And now I could perform it without Gemini's help!

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

**_Urano Metria!_**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

As Lucy was acting out her attack, there was a mysterious cloaked figure hidden in the shadows. She had an evil grin has her short, white bangs were swaying in the wind.

Meanwhile on Sabertooth's side, Minerva had quietly fled off too somewhere, possibly _her..._

Lucy's Urano Metria has grown stronger as the audience is in a state of exasperation.  
Sabertooth was cheering while Lumen Revolution facepalmed themselves.

Then...

*collapse*

Lucy collapsed head down...

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

"WHAT!" N-no this can't be happening! Who would have dispelled the magic.

"**K- I MEAN LUCY IS DOWN! LUMEN REVOLUTION WILL RECEIVE 10 POINTS!"**

"W-what happened..." muttered Sting

"Dammit!" I punch the railing, "Who would have done this!"

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

"kukuku, plan succeeded Minerva-sama"

There was a hand on my head "Good work" she smirks at me.

"A-are you not upset that Sabertooth lost?" I ask her.

She puts her hand on her hips. "It doesn't matter, just as long I get to torture her enough, I will be filled with pleasure!"

* * *

**Why are my chapters getting shorteeeeeer gah D:**

**Next update will probably be on Thursday or Friday! Look forward to it ;)  
LISANNA WAT ARE YOU DOING!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! :D**


	16. Aftermath

**Fuck...I haven't updated in a while... D;**

**Btw**

**HSRTGHJGJGHGJGJG THE NEW FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER**

**OMG POOR STING BABY QWQ FUCK YOU MASTER OF SABERTOOTH! FUCK MINERVA AS WELL! D:**

**I'm sorry I'm too distracted by school and Tumblr (btw I changed my url- its now B-Bakaaaa) I have so many Senpais there T~T**

**Anyways have a chapter from me c:**

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? (LOL, not really anymore XDDD)_**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

N-no-no...I've lost again!?

My body, exhausted from the extreme fatigue and pain crawling through the veins of my body. I looked like a complete embarrassment!

Tears prickled down my cheek as I sob from the loss.

"I-I was really weak after all"

I heard footsteps rushing towards me, guessing it was the Sabertooth members but a large shadow fell upon me before they arrived.

"N-nats-.."

...

He pulled me into his arms, the soft warmth glowing through me.  
"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm truly sorry!"

Tear drops fell on my bare, bruised shoulders.

"I-I've finally found you...after all of this time." I was too exasperated from the pain to say something. Feelings were churning inside of me.

As I opened my mouth to say something...

" DON"T TOUCH HER!"

And there Rogue grabbed Natsu with his scarf gagging him from the lack of air.  
Ariane and Sting were both glaring at Natsu with flames burning in their fury eyes.

" You have no idea how much she has suffered, HOW LONG SHE HAD BEEN YEARNING TO SEE YOU!"

"She always had a fake smile around us but wept tears for you to come back every night, SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! You have no utter right to be around her after the nightmare you have caused her!"

R-rouge...I can't believe he would say this. I-I'm so ashamed of myself.

I'm on my knees begging him to stop, with tears raining down my eyes. I couldn't handle the severe pain going through my emotional realm. He notices my sad despair and tosses Natsu over to the ground with no hesitation.

"I-I never wanted this to happen in the first place..." I whispered...

Rogue then walked over to me and unexpectedly he carries me into his arms bridal style being careful of the spots of pain.  
His arms were warm as I snuggle closer being distracted from the extreme fatigue...

I look down at Natsu

His eyes showed shyness and innocence, as if he didn't do anything wrong, I wanted to believe him...but after all that has happened, I have no choice...

Sting stands firmly in front of Natsu

"Natsu-san, you've gone and done it, and now you'll pay..."

"b-but!-.."

But we left him off in the dust, leaving to go to the infirmary.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

I was exasperated by the outcome of the battle, but something was ...fishy.

I couldn't put my finger on it though, Lucy couldn't have been defeated this easily... I mean if she hadn't been knocked out, she might have beaten Natsu...or possibly ended in a draw...

It's as if someone nullified it in the audience again! B-but Raven Tail isn't here

... And it couldn't have been Sabertooth as well, what if it's that mysterious magical source?

I didn't even know...

" Ano, Levy are you alright?"

I saw Erza standing firmly in front of me with a questionable look on her face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost.."

Ah damn, I have been worrying too much...

"It's nothing really... It's just this fight... It was..."

" I know I was even left off completely surprised " Erza finished off.

" Do you think Lucy is going to be alright?" I asked

Erza stares at me as if she willingly wanted to answer but the words wouldn't slip out of her mouth...

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was with my guild members celebrating my feat in that last battle, they looked all happy with joy dancing in their eyes. But all I could do was regret of what I did today...

I finally got to meet Lucy, the love of my life I was trying to search for over a year, looking through deep crevices of each corner of Fiore, but I finally gave up... It was no use

But I still believed she was out there ... And I was right...

I didn't know I caused her so much pain and sorrow. She even had put on a fake smile just to deceive people...

I slammed my fist on the wall as my eyes were getting misty

... I had to make it up to her!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I slowly woke up a bright light seething through my eyes...

I was in the infirmary with bandages wrapped around me and my wrist was attached to some sort of machine to check my pulse.

I look at the bed drawer, there was a vase of beautifully arranged flowers and a small note. I stretched my arm towards it but I felt that my arm was sore and sprained... I try to forget about the pain as I peered inside of it...

It read ...

"dear Lucy,

Hope you're feeling alright!

We'll come back really soon with a delicious buffet, here enjoy some flowers!

DON'T GO ANYWHERE

-your friends"

Aww they're so sweet! I wonder what food they're going to bring...

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and out appeared a tuft of pink hair

" N-NO GET AWAY FROM ME"

* * *

**Minerva's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KICK HER OUT!" I cried to my father.

"If everyone else got kicked out because they were weak, why doesn't she!"

"Remember Sting and Rogue my daughter?"

"B-but they're an exception!" I pleaded

But as much times I argued with my father, it never turned out well. Pfft, whatever, I still have plans for the up upcoming "Grand Magic Games Ball"

I chuckled softly at my ingenious plan...

And I'll have my lovely assistant, Lisanna helping...

* * *

**Expect some faster updates from me ;) (since I can type the story from my ipod every morning in the bus)**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL **

**Hope you like~!**


	17. Stolen

**I'm currently on the bus to school while typing this**

**So please mind the spelling errors**

**HSFJDGGHJH DID YOU GUYS SEE STING AND ROGUE ANIMATED**

**OMG, MY OVARIES EXPLODED, I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR THEIR VOICES THIS SATURDAY!**

**Anyways enjoy~!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? (LOL, not really anymore XDDD)_**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

We were in the cafe in the hospital getting some food for Lucy, however we were stuck in the longest line ever...

"Anyways guys, have you heard of the upcoming ball in two days?" Sting asked

"A ball?" I asked

"Yeah, it's going to be held on the third night of the games, and..."

His face turned scarlet. I smacked his face, "W-whats with that face! He was quiet for a minute

" W-we have to take a date..."

Oh

My face turned scarlet as well..

"Well I know which two should go together" Rogue smirked. I was ready to bitchslap Rogue but the embarrassment was too much to handle... "T-then who are you taking out Rogue!"

Hmm, what is he going to say now!

"I-i was going to ask Lucy..."

OMG

Sting then slipped an arm around Rogue's shoulder " Rogue you're growing up to be just like me" Sting smiled slyly..."So you're saying you will take out Ariane?"

CAN THIS CONVERSATION END ALREADY!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

W-what's Natsu doing here...

And the fact that he has a sullen face worries me even more... The first thing that slipped out of his mouth was..

"Are you alright?"

What? ... I never expected "Y-yes just a little bruised up..."

Then he came even closer

" G-get away!"

He moved even closer

"What are you doing Natsu!"

I was yelling at the top of my lungs now

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

We were walking back towards Lucy's room with a tray of hospital food...it looked immensely delicious

I felt a drool slipping down my mouth...

The ball... Should I take out Sting... But he's such a god damn fool! Acting as if he was all mighty

Maybe I should ask out the handsome blue Pegasus men...

But they're sort of annoying as well...  
Well whatever for now...

Then I heard a shrill coming from Lucy's room "Lucy!" we all cried out

We quickly swiped open the door and there...

Was...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

As many times as I tell Natsu to stay away my efforts were relentless

I felt weak and helpless

Natsu then quickly grabbed my arm and stole the most precious thing from me

My lips

My first **_kiss_**

Now officially gone by the man who I had lost the hope to love for.

I didn't want to pull back however, even if his kissing was slobby, it was so warm, this warmth that I have been yearning for a year

Then the door opens quickly revealing... The rest of my Sabertooth team

_"LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD"_

But instead Natsu stood and defended me,

"I stand no harm here"

What was he doing!? This fool... why is he doing all of this for me...

"What are you doing here!," Ariane exclaimed

He then sweeps through them and leaves through the door "I was just about to leave..." and finally silence bestows upon us. I finally felt relived after all the stress and constrain

Rogue walked over and put arm around and pulled me into an embrace,

"You alright" he whispered into my ear

I didn't feel comfortable with my personal space being taken away, so I start squirming in between

"Oi, give her some space at least" stated Sting. Rogue gave him a glare after he let go of me.

Then Ariane stepped up " Why don't you guys leave and leave the girls here?" she asked slyly.

"Who told you could be boss around here!" exclaimed Sting. Ariane then kicked him out of the room with Rogue following.

" Tch, they're both so annoying" Ariane let out a sigh and sat next to me on the hospital bed.

"Are you still alright though? I didn't like what that fairy did to you..."

I couldn't reply, I was too embarrassed. She then gave me a pat on the back, "It's alright though..."

Why was this happening..why is life so complicated...

Whatever

* * *

**Time skip to 2nd day**

My team were walking towards the arena,Domous Flau.

It was the 2nd day of the Grand Magic Games, and I'm so glad Master Jiemma forgived me. I've heard what happened to Yukino last year. It was a good thing the Master now has a change of heart.

My body is all fixed up now due to the hard-working medics here, I owe them a lot.

"We have to get 1st place in every event this time!" exclaimed.

"We're so lame we're only second place god" Ariane continued the chain.

I think second place is fine, but

I have to show Fairy Tail that I was strong now, yesterday's battle was nothing!

As we sat on our booth of the Arena, I stare at Lumen Revolution guild, and there was Natsu, his disguise off, just the same as I.

The feeling is so Nostalgic.

**GOOD MORNING EVERYONE AGAIN, TODAY'S EVENT WILL BE CALLED**

**"SHARPSHOOTING"**

"Let me go! I want to try this!" whined Sting. I looked at Ariane and then Rogue and they both nodded.

"Go ahead"

Sting cried in joy as he sweeps down to the botton of the Arena. What will this event come out of?

* * *

**Hi guys! I finished typing this off of my computer, wow I miss writing these D; I promise to update faster everyday!**

**Hope you liked it~! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	18. DAY 2 EVENT Sharpshooting

**Skype has been distracting me ;_; my LAME SORCIERE BB'IES FROM TUMBLR ; A ;  
oh I have a new URL: hakuryus**

I make some manga colorings and graphics then and forth~

**My life isn't lonely anymore~! Enjoy a chapter update**

**cREYING BECAUSE THE FAIRY TAIL ANIME SO FAR, RUFUS'S VOICE AND KAGURA'S VOICE ASDFGHJKL  
AND THE MANGAAAAAAAAAAAA  
JFC POOR STING BBY I CAN"T**

AND ALL THE NALUUUUU FEELS  
THE NEW CHAPTERS GUYS ALL THE LOKE OMFG I CAN'T ;A;

**Anyways enjoy~!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? (LOL, not really anymore XDDD)_**

**_Excuse me but you reposted by fran's coloring(the Sabertooth one) and she's really upset about what you did to it, and how dare you put it in your edits section, I swear and you took my friends Abi's gif as your sidebar, right now we're raging on skype OTL But can you please remove it cREYS_**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Sting's POV**

"Yatta!" Time for my time to shine again. I gave Lector a quick high-five as I reached the bottom of the stadium.

I wonder who the other participants will be huh...

From Fairy Tail B its Gajeel-San, Interesting... Je jumps down to the Arena giving me a look of disgust. Even if I was scared to the crap inside, I gave him a lively smirk.

He did beat Rogue and I along with Natsu-san...he was pretty scary, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve here.

From Fairy Tail A, it's the sky dragon slayer Wendy. Dammit there are too much Dragon Slayers here... She was actually a bit taller than last year, and less timid.

If she has improved like Gajeel-San, I will White Dragon roar myself out of here...

From Blue Pegasus its Jenny, Lamia Scale it was Yuka, Quatro Puppy...Rocker

_Thank god it isn't the S-class mage...he's too much of a hassle to handle_

From Mermaid Heel, it's the fat one (STING YOU'RE SO MEAN JHDJSHJDSH) ©

And finally from the new guild its... NATSU!?

His looks had actually turned to normal, he even changed his name back...but why out of all people did it have to be him.

So now there are exactly 4 dragon slayers participating in this event. Life is terrible.

The ground starts quaking and the whole arena slowly transforms

"What is this!" I cried out.

Then we were raised on a platform and saw there were connecting bridges up ahead.

D-don't tell me it's like last year again...

**"THIS EVENT IS A RACE **

**HOWEVER YOU HAVE TO SHOOT DOWN TARGETS ON THE MOVING PLATFORMS WHILE REATCHING THE GOAL**

**TAKE YOUR PLACES EVERYONE!"**

"Tch" This will be a pain... I peered over my right and left side seeing the dragon slayers with a tough look...however they have fear lurking behind their masks of disguise.  
"**IN 3"**

**"2"**

Here it goes...

**"1"**

**"GO"  
**I run off with a starting sprint, only to be lead by motion sickness a short minute later, the feeling of nostalgia reaches me as I feel the freedom of movement hitting targets effortlessly.  
I don't even think everyone else had a chance to shoot a target yet.

But obviously, the uncool side of a dragon slayer settles in.  
I trudge along with the other dragon slayers as the others were past me.

I could barely focus as my vision starts dimming as well, all the targets looked like kaleidoscopes and its paining to even think about it.

I glare at the other dragon slayers, each looking as if they will throw up any second, even Natsu was trying to keep his consciousness as he was dragging himself off the base of the platforms.

I heard him mutter "Curse this event, why did I volunteer"

I could ask myself the same thing...

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

"Dammit!" I slammed my fist against the railing, Why would Sting offer to participate in this event, it's the same situation as last year in "Chariot"  
And Sting ended up with no points for the Guild.

oh...if he loses again... I'm going to parfum bomb him into the sun!

As the tension grows between the dropping sweat on my face and the fact Sting is struggling to move...I felt as if I had to do something...

But what?

Then, relentlessly out of my mouth "STING SHOW YOUR STRENGHT AND BE A MAN AND STOP SLOUCHING AROUND LIKE A WUSS." (OTTOKO~!)

* * *

**Sting's POV  
**As I was stuck behind with the 3 dragon slayers

Even that girl Wendy...

Then I hear a loud screech from the audience, I look up and see orange hair and piercing purple eyes.  
...it was the monster

But

Instead of insults...i hear confidence-building music to my ears.  
Quenching my brain from the side effects of my motion sickness, I lift my head up...forgetting the queasy feeling I was having and ran straight for the goal.

Swerving around each obstacle and hitting the nearby targets...it felt as if wings were lifting me. Shoving the other wusses..I finally collapse in front of the finish line.

My face turning into the darkest shade of green again as barf starts building up inside me...I managed to lift an arm as the audience is roaring...a few moments later, the only thing I saw before blacking out was a blur of orange...and those same sharp, purple eyes.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

..I ended up 6th place...

What a disappointment, I let that Sting bastard go ahead of me again...have I even improved at all? Is it even enough to show Lucy that I've redeemed myself through the years.  
I look over to the Sabertooth Balcony

The shining blonde beauty was there as she was wrapped in layers of bandages...but those didn't mind as her smile punctured the sunlight...bringing radiance in my eyes.  
Oh how I miss you dearly...

* * *

**OMFG CREY I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE A MONTH AND A HALF AWW ;_;**

**But meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter update~! I'm sorry it's a little short... ; v ;  
THE BALL IS COMING SOON WOW...and I didn't even start planning for it wow**

**Hope you liked it~! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	19. DAY 2 BATTLE

**JESUS CHRIST ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED THIS CRAP  
GOMEN  
HONTO NI GOMEN  
but damn you twitter and tumblr *A***

**Uh ok so jesus screams because the new ft opening! Im gonna see my homo slayer babies soon ;A;**

**And rogue needs a fucking psychiatrist**

* * *

**Summary:**

**_Lucy failed TWICE (just pretend she didn't get second place in that Naval battle o_o... and didn't get seriously injured) and Fairy Tail is disappointed. Once the Games are over, Fairy Tail won 4_****_th_****_ place. Unexpectedly however, the guild starts hating on Lucy and forcefully kicked her out! What happens when a fellow Sabertooth member takes her in and makes 4 new friends?  
Will Fairy Tail ever see her again?_**

**_What will Natsu do to his unrequited love_**

**_Will Lucy meet new romances? (LOL, not really anymore XDDD)_**

Minor ROLU, Some ArianeXSting, MAINLY NALU!  
Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, _W-where am I?  
_Trying to focus my eyes on the light, I feel a presence besides me, warm body heat radiating against my cold-blooded skin. I tilt my head slightly to see...

"M-MINERVA!?"  
The young lady broke out into a fit of laughter...not seemingly of her personality, but as she gives her signature smirk, a gasly cloud replaces the young lady in the blink of a second...obviously now revealing

"W-WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"  
The perfume mage starts teasingly laughing at me, clutching her stomach as I hear loud wheezes in between of her breathing

_Ariane..._

I bring up my indigo eyes, staring daggers into the purple eyes the perfume mage possessed. After a minute or so, she contains her composure, fluffing out the wrinkles of her clothes.

"B-baka~! Why m-must you t-take the f-fun away" she pouted

Oh those puppy eyes make me want to savage her...I MEAN WHAT

I think motion sickness has racked up my brain

I look down at the rest of my body, seeing that my skin still has a tint of green...I have the feel I should still rest

"H-hey Ariane, was there any battles so far?"  
"Umm-"

"**ANNOUNCING THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE 2ND DAY ...LAXUS VS JURA"**

I leap at the sound of one of the 10 wizard saints, Jura has always contained impressive powers, leading to his good reputation with the crowd.

I throw my legs on the floor as I attempted to stand up until..

"B-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" As Ariane attempts to walk forward...she trips  
...in my direction  
*plomp*

I fall back towards the bed, with 2 large masses in my face  
But...her scent is so dominating, sniffing in the intoxicating smells, I hear a shrieking noise...finally coming to my senses as the current situation I'm in right now.

I try to snuffle out a sigh...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

...What's taking Ariane so much time...  
But then the thought struck me...

Ariane and Sting...alone in the infirmary...

"KYAAAH! WHAT AM I IMAGINING"

"Is a writers mind this active" Rogue says as he sighs ...well then

I lean against the balcony seeing the 2nd generation slayer walking onto the battleground along with the St wizard Jura...there's a feeling that this will be a bloody battle  
...but rather end quite quickly  
"Oi Rogue~! Lucy-san..."  
I turn around to see Ariane supporting Sting on her shoulder as they both walk in this direction

"S-sorry He's still has motion s-sickness issues..."  
I can particularly agree with Ariane as the green tint remains in the complexion of blonde's face.  
"Sting-san shouldn't you rest" I ask queerly, however I get cut off as the bell booms across Domas Flau signaling the battle portion will begin.

The crowd roars loudly, trying to decide whether side to support as both opponents start off strong, with Jura starts summoning an Earth Golem as Laxus' shield of lighting fends it off.

I was truly impressed by their strengths both improved drastically since last year, it's as if laxus beating raven tail was nothing compared to now.

However both strengths par and the match concluded into a draw leaving the audience in disappointment but still cheered for the match.

"I'd like to par with you again soon Laxus-kun" Jura says as both men shook their hands.

**"AND THE SECOND BATTLE TODAY WILL BE...**

**MERMAID HEEL'S RISLEY VERSUS BLUE PEGASUS' EVE TEARM**

Oh...  
a battle between mermaid and pegasus...how interesting.

*Timeskip*  
The battle ends with obviously eve as the winner, that small boy has grown to be a power fighter! Sighs when will these battles get interesting.  
The Third Battle was Lumen Histoire versus Quatro Cerberus...I THINK THAT'S REALLY OBVIOUS AS WELL

I plop my head on the railing, tired of these uninteresting matches...until...

**FOR THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE DAY... MINERVA OF SABERTOOH VERSUS ERZA SCARLEY OF FAIRY TAIL A**

I jump in surprise with _her_ name being called out, ahh Erza..one of the people that didn't prefer me in the guild anymore.  
Well I forgive her I guess...and the rest of Fairy Tail I guess..I mean I'm in Sabertooth right now? I have my new nakama to have fun with.

"Oh The Lady will fight now!" Sting enthusiastically yells. "Whats with you calling her that.." Ariane mutters in disgust.

I giggle at the adorably relationship, however my mind was set off who would be the winner of this match...

* * *

**Wow really short update gomen...**

**I'll make it up next time okay *A*  
I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL~**


End file.
